The College Years
by KittySpazway
Summary: CharlieJulie. Chapter Nine is up come and see who the unwanted visitor is, and what happens to Julie. Please r&r, the next chapter will be up soon.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks, unfortunately, and if I did do you think I would be writing this? No I don't think so. However if anyone wants to sell me Joshua Jackson, I will very willingly take him, CHELS?  
  
C-chan: Hm, nope, Josh is mine. AAALLLLL mine. Yep, that's the truth...well, at least in the deep recesses of my MIND that's that the truth...details, details...  
  
A/N- I have wanted to do this fic for a long time. I told a friend about it one day when I was at her house and she told me to start writing it. So here I am writing it. It is a Charlie/Julie fic, and as the title says it is about their college years. However the first chapter is going to be before they leave for college, they are seniors in high school. But that is all I am going to tell you because I don't want to give the story away. So I am now going to shut up and start the fic. Hope you enjoy it and please review afterwards. I enjoy feed back.  
  
-Prologue-  
  
It was late winter at Eden Hall, and all the Ducks were now seniors. Most of them knew what college they were going to. So far, all of them except Julie and Connie were going to Arizona State. Connie and Julie had applied there but hadn't received the acceptance letter yet. They had also applied at Minnesota State as a fallback college incase they didn't get into Arizona. The Ducks had continued to win and actually started studying in their classes. Connie and Guy had gotten back together sophomore year and were just as cute as ever. Julie and Charlie had gotten together not long after Charlie and Linda had broken up. Charlie and Linda's relationship had lasted about two weeks before Linda drove Charlie stark raving mad with her constant complaints about his hockey schedule. Charlie and Julie had been together ever since.  
  
Now Julie was walking to her next class, grumbling to herself because she didn't particularly want to go to this class.  
  
"I hate speech, why do I have to take speech? I'm a goalie not a lawyer. Why do I need to take speech...it's so stupid." Julie said to herself not realizing that there was someone behind her.  
  
"Now Jules, just because you are a goalie doesn't mean that you don't need to not take speech. It can be useful, you know, like talking to your faithful fans." The voice form behind her declared. Julie jumped about two feet in the air twirled around and hit the guy square in the chest.  
  
"Charles Joshua Conway, you arrogant smart ass! You scared the crap out of me!!!!! Why the hell do you have this fetish about walking up behind me like that?!?!?" She screamed at him hitting him some more to get the point across. Charlie was cracking up laughing as obscenities poured out of Julie's mouth.  
  
"Jules, it is just to much fun to sneak up on you like that when you are talking to yourself. It's just so cute, it really is. You're so cute when you jump like that." He said, grinning and trying not to laugh.  
  
"Bite me, Charlie!!" Julie said as she walked away from him.  
  
"You know Julie, one of these days I just might get a chance to take you up on that." Charlie said sweetly, earning himself a smack in the chest, once again.  
  
Later that day at practice, Connie got there late, but extremely hyper. She came in so fast she knocked Julie down and had to help the lady goalie up since she had all her equipment. As soon as Julie was back on her feet Connie started jumping up and down and squealing which was very unlike Connie.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, Connie what did you eat? I haven't seen you this hyper in a long time." Julie asked her.  
  
"I got accepted to Arizona!!!!!!!!" she squealed jumping up and down again. Julie stared at her for a little while. If Connie had gotten accepted than that meant she still had a chance. But why hadn't she gotten a letter yet?  
  
"Oh my gosh, that is awesome Connie!!! I hope I get mine soon. I am getting impatient." Julie hugged her and tried not to show her own disappointment.  
  
"Ahh Jules, you will get yours soon. Just hang in there." Connie said, seeing right through her best friends attempt to not look disappointed, "Now come on, we need to get to the ice." Julie nodded and they finished getting dressed. Then they went out to the ice where the guys already were doing their laps. Connie told them about her getting accepted and they all hugged her, then they turned to Julie and asked about her.  
  
"I haven't gotten it yet guys." She said and skated off to the goal. Charlie wanted to go and make sure she was okay, but with one look at her realized that she wanted to be alone. So he left her alone. After practice Julie was the first one off the ice and in the locker room, she didn't talk to anyone. She just got dressed, left, and went to her dorm to lie down and sulk. Connie came in and looked to see if she was there. When she saw her, she left again and Charlie came in a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey sweetie." He said, but didn't get any response from the girl that was curled up in a ball on her bed. "Julie, you will get yours soon. Probably within the next week; it takes time." She still didn't respond to him, so he went over to her bed and sat down, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Julie, come on. Look at me. Tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I'm not going to get in. I can feel it. I don't want to be away from you and the rest of the team; I won't be able to stand it." Julie finally said.  
  
"Oh Julie, you will get in. And if you don't, you can go somewhere else for a little while and transfer. You will always be part of the team, no matter what, okay? If you don't get in, then we will think of something, alright? I promise." Charlie said, pulling her into his lap and rocking her, trying to calm her down. She just nodded in response. He held her for a while until she fell asleep, then he laid her down and covered her up. He then kissed her on the cheek can stood up.  
  
"Night angel, see you tomorrow." He whispered and walked out of the room, telling Connie that she was asleep. About a week later, Julie still hadn't gotten the letter. The whole team had to help keep her mind off of it. Finally, on a Wednesday, she got the letters she was looking for. She squealed and ran to her dorm room to open her mail. She jumped on her bed and opened the first one, Minnesota State. She read it and grinned real big. She had gotten in to it; maybe that was a good sign for Arizona. She picked up the Arizona State University letter and opened it; she took a big sigh and started reading. Just as she read the answer Connie came in. Julie jumped two feet in the air, and hid the letter.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Connie! You scared me to death!" She screamed. Connie laughed.  
  
"Sorry Jules; I didn't mean to." Connie apologized.  
  
"It's okay." Julie said looking down at her hands.  
  
"Julie? You ok? You look kind of pale." Connie asked, gently.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired. I don't feel like going to practice today." Julie said softly.  
  
"Okay. Stay here and sleep; I'll tell coach you didn't feel good." Connie said gently.  
  
"Thanks Connie. But you better make sure Charlie knows I am not on my death bed; you know him, always the protective one." Julie said laughing.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell him that you are just tired; you haven't been sleeping well." Connie said laughing.  
  
"Okay, better go. It is almost time for practice." Julie said  
  
"Yeah, your right. See ya later; get some rest." Connie said grabbing her bag and walking out the door.  
  
"See ya." Julie said softly before she lay down and cried herself to sleep.  
  
(an: HAHAHAH Chelsea you would never guess what I saw on the history channel. LOL!!! They had a think about Ninjas. LOL!!! And I couldn't take it seriously, I cracked up. LOL!!! All I could think of was Massy going, I love converse and Kylie, AND I REALLY WANT TO BE A NINJA!!! LOL!!!! People that is reading this i am so sorry but I haven't talked to Chelsea in a long time and this was the only way I could tell her, and it happened while i was typing this. It was a total inside joke so sorry, if you want to know it i well tell you but you might not understand. Anyways i well shut up and go on with the story.) ---At Practice---  
  
Connie came into the locker room and didn't see anyone there.  
  
'They must all already be on the ice.' She thought to herself. 'I better hurry.' She changed into her hockey gear and went out to the ice. She saw Charlie and waved him over.  
  
"Hey Cons, what's up? And where is Jules?" he asked when he got over there.  
  
"That is why I called you over. She didn't feel to good; she hasn't been getting much sleep lately and it finally caught up to her. She looked pretty pale." Connie told him.  
  
"Okay. Do you know if she has gotten her letters yet?" Charlie said, trying not to look as worried as he really was.  
  
"No, I don't know." She said. He nodded and started to skate off. "Wait Charlie!!! I think there was something else bothering her. When we get out of practice, I will go to Guy's dorm. You go talk to her and see if I am right. Please, I really think she was hiding something from me."  
  
Charlie saw Connie's pleading look, and saw how worried she was about Julie. "Yeah Cons, I well."  
  
"Thanks, lets go practice." She said hugging him and skating out on the ice to practice.  
  
After practice Charlie walked out of the locker room and waited for Connie. When she came out he walked with the to the dorms. They didn't say anything to each other while they walked because they were both worried about Julie, and what she was hiding.  
  
When they got to the dorms, Connie went to Guy's to leave Charlie alone with Julie so that they could talk. Charlie walked into the room and saw Julie sleeping in her bed, curled up in a ball. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He saw something lying next to her. He picked it up and saw that it was her letter from Arizona. He read it and knew why Julie didn't go to practice.  
  
"Oh God!!" He said. He looked at Julie and saw that she had been crying. He reached out and touched her cheek and smiled she was out like a light. He bent down kissed her cheek and pulled her covers up over her so she would be warm. "I'll leave you to sleep, angel. But if you need me you know where I am." And with that he walked out to leave her alone. He walked out of her room and went to tell the guys what was going on, and that right now Julie was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Julie did sleep peacefully for a long time. Connie had come in, gotten ready for bed, and gone to sleep and Julie didn't even move. In fact, she didn't move until about 2:00 that next morning when she woke up from a nightmare about her being separated from the team for four years.  
  
She started crying again, 'Why didn't they let me in? Why couldn't Arizona have let me in? They let Connie in. It's not going to be the same with out them. How am I going to make it through with out Charlie, Connie, Guy, and Portman? They are all my best friends. She sniffed, I have five months to deal with that, right now I just want to spend as much time with them and the rest of the team as I can. It'll make the goodbye a little less hard if I spend all my time with them. If I ignored them that would come back and bite me in the ass. I should know cause that has happened to me before. So I well just spend as much time with them as I can. And now I am not going to think about it anymore and go back to sleep.' She thought miserably. With that she rolled over, pulled her covers up around her and fell back to a peaceful sleep.  
  
Okay, well that is just the beginning. I have a lot planned for this one. Please review, I want to know your opinion. And those that are reading my fic, When Angels Cry, I am going through a writer's block on that so please be patient. And review I like to hear from you. 


	2. Getting Into a Fight and Being Saved

Nellie2: I am so glad that you enjoyed the first part. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.  
  
AN Liz: I am really glad that some are enjoying this but I really would like some more feedback. Constructive criticism would be really nice. But other than that, thanks for reading and please review. And on that note here is the chapter.  
  
C-chan: ALRIGHTY! I'm back in action now! *drum role* Not that you people really care...for I am but a lowly beta...*cries* Oh well...  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Julie did in fact spend as much time as she could with the Ducks and Coach Bombay. Coach Orion had to quit because of family issues during their sophomore year, so Coach Bombay took over. They had all decided not to think about being separated until they absolutely had to. Instead, they had as much fun as possible. The Ducks went out with a bang winning the State Championship and going to Nationals (AN: I don't know if Hockey goes to Nationals, but swimming does, and I am a swimmer not a Hockey player. Besides this is my fic, so if they don't go to Nationals just bear with me.) and winning there as well. When they came back it was time to get ready for finals and graduation. It hit Julie hard; after graduation they were going to be separated. She also realized that she was going to have to live in a dorm with a roommate that she didn't even know. Charlie told his mom and she agreed to let Julie live with her considering she didn't live far from the school. It was only about three weeks later that the Ducks left.  
  
Now, three months later, Julie was sitting in her Physical Fitness only half-listening to the professor. She already knew all this stuff anyway. She was acing the class, so she really didn't care.  
  
She thought about the Ducks, wondering how they were all doing. She knew that their season had been going pretty well; she just didn't know how the players themselves were. She didn't get to talk to them often since they were pretty busy. She sighed.  
  
'God I miss playing.' She thought sadly to herself.  
  
She had decided not to play hockey because she just didn't think it would be the same without her team. The bell finally rang, thus ending the class.  
  
'Thank God, I thought that class was never going to end!' She thought gleefully.  
  
She got her stuff and started walking out the door when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see who it was and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want Randell?" She snapped.  
  
"You know what I want; I want you to go out with me." He said, leering at the petite, yet well-built blonde.  
  
"Well, you're not going to get what you want; I'm taken. Understand? T-A-K- E-N." She snapped back at him and started to walk off.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!!!" He laughed, "Your so called 'boyfriend' is in Arizona playing Hockey. For all you know he could be doing it with a cheerleader. Besides, he isn't even your boyfriend anymore; you broke up when he left."  
  
Julie had to take a deep breath to try and calm herself down, in order not to turn around and slam him into the wall.  
  
"Yes Randell, you're right about him being in Arizona playing hockey and about us breaking up when he left. But Randell, the cheerleader part, your wrong about that. You know why Randell? Because Charlie isn't the type to go after a moron like a cheerleader. Besides I live with his mother, and I do plan to transfer to Arizona." She told him, still trying to talk her self out of checking him in to the wall.  
  
"Whatever, just because you are living with his mother and plan to transfer, doesn't mean that he would tell you if he was going out with anyone. You two are broken up, have been for three months, get over it Julie." He said sarcastically, which did it for Julie. She turned around and with all her strength slammed Randell in the wall.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP RANDALL!!!! Charlie and I have known each other for EIGHT years, been dating for six. I think I know him a little better that you do. So don't go around and telling me to get over Charlie. The only reason we broke up was because we were going to be so far away from each other. He calls me every night that he doesn't have a game, tells me what's going on at school, and tells me that he still loves me. So quit telling me what I should do about Charlie. Do you understand?" She yelled at him still pinning him into the wall. He nodded and she back up a little bit.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. I haven't told him about you bugging me. But if I were to tell him, he would do a lot more than just check you into the wall." She said smugly and started walking off. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever Julie; he can't hurt me; he is about ten thousand miles from here." He said kind of laughing and rubbing his head, "And were the hell did you learn to check someone like that? Your not big enough to be a hockey player." The next thing he knew he was once again against the wall.  
  
"YES I AM! I told you that Charlie and I met on our hockey team, the Ducks. My team calls me 'the Cat' because I am so fast. They also say that I am not afraid of anything and have a quick temper. But I think you just found that part out. As for Charlie not being here, in about three days him and the rest of the Ducks are playing a game about four hours from here. He will be close and won't hesitate to come and beat the crap out of you if you don't quit following me around." She said this time not bothering to move, pinning him against the wall.  
  
"But you are just a girl!!! Girls don't play hockey." He said, obviously not knowing when to quit.  
  
"Why you little bastard!!!! YES GIRLS DO PLAY HOCKEY!!! Do you think that guys are the only ones that are supposed to play sports? Well if you do, then you are wrong. Because I know some that are better than some guys. Girls don't play Hockey, why I oughtta...." She was about to start up again when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Julie Ann Gaffney!!! Calm down." The person said, "And let him go. Girl you need to get back to hockey."  
  
She turned around and looked up at they guy that so rudely interrupted her from knocking the crap out of this guy. But when she saw who it was she forgot about Randell. "COACH!!!!"  
  
"Hey Jules. This guy bothering you?" He asked glaring at the guy.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeahm he was...but I was putting him in his place." She said grinning sweetly. "What are you doing here? Are the rest of the guys here? Is Charlie here?" she asked with a glimmer of hope.  
  
"Calm down Jules. I can only answer one question at a time. I'm here because I have been worried about you and how you were doing being out of hockey. Obviously you are keeping in shape, or you are in your checking abilities anyways." He said teasingly earning himself a glare. "There were also a couple other things I wanted to take care of. But that can wait until later. As for were the rest of the team is...they are in Arizona. They don't know I am here, and don't you tell them either. Hmmm...that should answer both those last two questions."  
  
She had perked up a little when he said he had been worried about her. However, she was a little confused about why the rest of the team wasn't there since they had a game close by in a couple days.  
  
"Couch, why aren't they here? Casey told me that they had a game that it was going to be close by." she asked.  
  
"Well, we did...but something came up and we had to cancel the game. " he explained to her. Her face fell; she had really wanted to see the team.  
  
"So they aren't going to be here at all? You just came to see me?" She said, trying to keep the hurt from showing. Any ordinary person that had only known Julie for a short while wouldn't have seen that she was just acting. But Bombay had known her for eight years, and knew exactly want his favorite goalie was going through right now. He wrapped her up in his arms  
  
"No Julie, they aren't here. Just me." He said, "They don't know I am even here. I didn't tell them because I didn't want them to know. Besides, if my plan works, they are all in for a surprise."  
  
"Surprise? What surprise?" She asked perking up a little bit.  
  
"Well, you see...I just have one goalie, and I need a second one. I am going to tell them that I really want you, and ask them if they would allow you to transfer. " He said smiling.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! You mean it?! That would be awesome!!! I hate it here. I miss playing, being with a team...being with MY team. I miss you guys!!!" she jabbered.  
  
"You miss us, or you miss Charlie?" He asked teasingly and once again got a glare. "I will take that as a both."  
  
"That's going to take several days isn't it? You had to have told the team SOMETHING..." She said ignoring his remark.  
  
"Actually, I wasn't very truthful with you a while ago; I should have told you that I had already asked for a transfer for you. They are in the process of approving it right now. It should only take a couple of days at most. But as for what I told the team, I told them I had some business to take care of." When he told him this her eyes got bigger it if was possible.  
  
"You mean in a couple days I might be playing goalie again?" She squealed and he just nodded. "But what about Casey? She will be left alone."  
  
"I talked to her about it. As long as she gets visits, she doesn't mind." He explained." She is actually very happy that you will get to be back on the team. She told me that you cry every time you watch us, and get all excited when you see Charlie." She grinned when he said that.  
  
"Okay then, I guess I am 100% ready to go." She stated, and he laughed.  
  
"Now Julie, we have to wait for them to approve it, which they said they would. However, it still has to go through the process. Then you have to pack. Then I think you will 100% ready to go." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay then, in THAT case, I am 75% ready to go." She replied perkily and he laughed. They walked off and decided to go pick Casey up and go out to eat. During dinner, Julie and Casey had a blast hearing what Charlie, Guy, Portman, and Fulton had been doing to get themselves into trouble. They heard about pranks, fights, and practices. They had an all-around good time.  
  
Okay, that is it for tonight. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me tell you having Julie check a guy into the wall was very fun. Please review...I want to know what you think! 


	3. Ducks Reunited

pitaqueen: I am so glad that you enjoyed the chapter. I wasn't sure if I was really catching Julie's character in this until I re-watched D2 and read your review. I hope that you continue to enjoy it as I write it. I have several ideas that are coming to me as I write it. So please continue to read and tell me what you think; your reviews keep me going.  
  
Banksiesbabe99: Thanks for reviewing; I am glad you came back. I am also glad you like the chapter so much. Chapter 2 was really fun to write and I am so glad that you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please continue to read it; your reviews keep me going like everyone that is reviewing, and encouraging me.  
  
Liz: I am really glad y'all are enjoying this and for those of you that are reviewing: thank you so much! You are really encouraging! But I would really like more reviews that are encouraging, and constructive. But other than that, thank you for reading and please keep it up. Enjoy!!!!  
  
C-chan: BWAHAHA!!!! THE PENGUINS ARE ATTACKING!  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
---Two Days Later---  
  
Julie and Bombay had just gotten off the plane and were headed to the ice rink to see the team. Julie was still shaking from the plane ride. It had been bumpy and not very smooth because there was a lot of turbulence. Besides, Julie didn't eve LIKE flying. Bombay looked over at her when they had gotten their luggage and found his car that he had left there.  
  
"Julie? You okay?" He asked her softly and frowned when she shook her head. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I hate flying, and that had to be the worst flight I have ever had." She said trying to calm down.  
  
"That was a pretty bad flight, I have to admit. But Julie, think of it this way, you are about to go see Charlie and the rest of the Ducks." Bombay said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I will think of it that way." She said trying to smile.  
  
"That's a girl." He said before starting the car and heading towards the ice rink. He told her what the plan was. They were not going to get there in time for the whole practice, but would get there for the end. He told her that he wanted her to wait in the locker room while he went to watch them for a few minutes. She asked what she should do when they started to come in, and he told her not to worry about it, that he would be down there before they started on their way. By that time they were at the rink and she was staring at her surroundings.  
  
"WOW!!! Is this it?" She asked him and he nodded. "Awesome."  
  
He laughed and got out of the car, "Come on Jules, let's go see our team."  
  
"OKAY!!" she said, way to perky for her. "God, did I just say that like a Cheerleader?"  
  
"HAHAHA!!!! That was great Jules, no you didn't say it like a Cheerleader, they are quite a bit more ditzy than you." He said laughing, which caused her to laugh too.  
  
They walked in and Bombay motioned to a place where she could sit and wait. He then went to watch the team. She sat on a couch and played with her hands. Finally Bombay came back in and found where she had sat down, grinning at her nervousness.  
  
"You better calm down and get ready to see your team, because they are going to be down here in about two minutes.... Well, all of them except Charlie. He decided to mouth off at me about something so he is doing laps." He said grinning.  
  
She laughed, "Why am I not surprised...  
  
Just as she said that, the team started coming in talking and laughing about something that had happened. She tried to hide behind the Bombay but he stepped to the side and put his hands on her shoulders. She settled down, and stared at the team waiting for them to notice her. Finally Connie looked their way and smiled, then did a double take.  
  
"Julie?" she asked, and Julie nodded. "OH MY GOSH!!!" Connie squealed and went running over to her as gracefully as she could in one skate. They hugged and cried and then Julie laughed.  
  
"Connie, go finish taking your equipment off; I want to see my boys." She said.  
  
"Okay. No flirting with mine." Connie grinned, and they walked towards the locker room.  
  
"Hey boys." Julie said to the guys that had been staring and herself and Connie for the past few minutes. She then found herself being squashed between all of them. "Guys, guys, I can't breath!"  
  
They let go and Portman apologized, "Sorry Julie." He said then asked her the question that they were all wondering, "Why are you here, not that I mind... I was just wondering?"  
  
"Well, if I wasn't in a really good mood, I might have taken that wrong. However, I am in a good mood, so I won't. As for why I am here, I'M BACK GUYS!!!! Coach came and got me, helped me with the transfer and everything." She explained, and was answered by a lot of cheers and more hugs. By this time Charlie had finished his laps and was headed back to the locker room. He went in and heard all the racket the team was making and remembered that Coach had said he had a surprise for them. They must have liked the surprise, he thought to himself.  
  
"So what was the surprise? I could hear you guys all the way back to the ice." he asked the team as he walked in.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have been a smart ass to the coach or maybe you would have found out." Connie said, or whom he thought was Connie.  
  
"Bite me." He snapped back.  
  
"You know Charlie, one of these days I just might take you up on that." She said, knowing he would figure out that she wasn't Connie since that was a comeback they only used with each other. He turned around from his locker and looked towards Connie, who was grinning, but she shook her head and pointed towards Fulton. He turned to Fulton and standing behind him poking her head around his arm stood Julie, grinning at him.  
  
"JULIE!!!" He cried. She grinned and moved out from behind Fulton and ran to him. He picked her up and twirled her around. "What are you doing here, girl?"  
  
"What is with everyone asking that?" She said sarcastically before replying, "I'm back; Coach came and got me. I am back on the team. Starting tomorrow, I think."  
  
"NO WAY!!! That is awesome." He said hugging her again, "God, I have missed you."  
  
"I've missed you to. More than you think." She said, a cloud coming over her face. He saw it and brought her face up so that he could see her.  
  
"What's wrong Jules? Have you not been telling me something?" He asked gently. Bombay saw what was going on and walked towards them.  
  
"Charlie, come here. I want to tell you something." He said before Julie could say anything. Charlie nodded and let go of her; he gave her one last look and followed the Coach. When they were out of site she broke down crying. Portman was immediately by her side holding her trying to calm her down. He didn't know what was wrong, so he couldn't say anything. However, him holding her in his strong arms was enough for her. She was worn out with the stress of the past few months and having no sleep on the flight. She calmed down and was soon asleep. Portman held her for a little while and then carried her over to the couch that was in the locker room and laid her down. Charlie came back in looking like he was about to check someone...hard.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked gently. Well, as gently a frustrated Charlie could. He was angry, but not at Julie.  
  
"She's asleep; she started crying when you left and I held her for a little while. Then she went to sleep." Portman explained and saw Charlie's face soften a little.  
  
"Okay." He said, "Coach, can she stay with me? Please, just for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah Charlie, for tonight she can. Go get dressed and then beat it; she needs some sleep. Just make sure she gets some sleep." He told Charlie, and then talking to the whole team, "You guys can have talk and have some fun tomorrow at practice because it is still her first day back." Charlie nodded and left to shower and get dressed. He then came back and, deciding to leave his bag in his locker, gently picked Julie up and turned to Bombay.  
  
"Coach, what about clothes?" he asked him.  
  
"I'll send Portman with her suitcase when we get there; you go on now. Give her some of your sweats, and get her to bed." He told Charlie, who nodded and left. He got her to his car, and set her down in the front seat and buckled her up. He then went back around and got in and drove to the dorm. Getting her out again was a little bit of a challenge because she almost woke up and he didn't want her to wake up yet.  
  
"Shhh, Julie, its okay." He said soothingly to her, happy when she went back to sleep. He took her up to his dorm room and set her down on the extra bed. He then went and rummaged around for some of his sweats and found them. He couldn't decide whether or not to wake her up, and finally decided to wake her up gently and help her into them.  
  
"Julie, wake up for a minute sweetie." He said gently into her ear.  
  
"NOO!!" she whimpered, and he laughed.  
  
"Yes, you need to get changed; I have some sweats for you. You can change and go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow after you have gotten some sleep." He said, gently brushing back some hair that was in her face.  
  
"GRR, okay." She said and sat up slowly. He studied her for a couple minutes, deciding whether or not she could change. He soon figured she could so he gave her the his sweats and showed her where the bathroom was. A few minutes later she came out in his sweats, and he couldn't help but crack up laughing. The pants were way to long, she had to role them up several times so she wouldn't trip on them, and the top was the same way but she hadn't bothered to pull the sleeves up any.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Julie you look so cute!" He said, still laughing his head off.  
  
"Shut up Charlie, I am too tired to beat you up, or anything else for that matter, for that comment. So just shut up." She said glaring at him, and he stopped.  
  
"Sorry Jules. Come here." He said opening his arms out to her. She walked over to him and he picked her up and carried her over to the bed she was going to sleep in for the night. He laid her down and covered her up and giving her a kiss on the check stood up. However before he was able to walk away, Julie grabbed his hand.  
  
"Charlie, don't leave. Please? I've been so lonely. Please don't leave me." She begged him sounding very unlike Julie. He turned back around to her and keeping her hand in his, bent down and looked at her.  
  
"I'm not leaving baby, I'm just going to get ready for bed and wait for Portman to bring you suitcase up. I'm not leaving. I will be right here, I promise." He told her gently.  
  
"Okay." She said, happy with that.  
  
He left his hand in hers until she fell asleep. When he felt it loosening, he gently let go; he remained on the floor, watching her sleep. He was still watching her sleep peacfully as Portman came in the room with her suitcase. He saw what was going on and set the suitcase down, leaving without saying anything. He knew that they needed time together and that the team would get their time together tomorrow. Charlie knew that Portman had been there but he had been to caught up in watching Julie to say anything to him. He eventually got up, changed, and turned the light off. But before he could go to sleep himself, he had to kiss her on the check, letting her know he was still there.  
  
Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please review; I really love to read your reviews. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Talk With Coach and First Practice

Chapter 4  
Talk with Coach and First Practice  
  
Liz: OMG!!!! Thank you so much for all your reviews; it makes me feel so good. Let me just say that the more reviews I get, the quicker I will post. But Ya'll are doing great. Thank you so much.  
  
Note to my reviewers:  
  
death to all rubix cubes: Here you go; your next review. And I totally agree; there is not being enough Charlie/Julie fics. That's why I am writing them. ^_^  
  
pitaqueen: Thanks! I am glad you like it. And I am glad that you like the fic, and that it is one of your favorites. As for what is going to happen now that she is back, this is the beginning of that.  
  
C-chan96: YEAH!!! They are together again!!! I am glad you like the "bite me" part, I defiantly enjoyed that part, and don't worry there will be more of that. I agree we are good. *Jaw drops* You out of something to say!!! To me!!! Wow, that is defiantly a shock. Oh, and your binder thing, with the stickers? LOL, that is great; I bet your teachers think you are obsessed. But you have a right to; the guy is hot!!!!  
  
nikkiloola: Glad you like the story, and here is the next post.  
  
Banksiesbabe99: I am glad you like this chapter, once again. Thanks for staying with me. As for your guess, you are mostly right. It was that dick head in one, but it was also being away from her friends who are her family. Understand? Because I kind of confused myself just then. Sorry, I'm tired; lots of schoolwork.  
  
Okay, that is done. Thank you all again and please review at the end of the chapter. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
---Chapter 4---  
  
Julie was woken up the next day by Charlie shaking her and telling her that she needed to get up and dressed. She looked at him confused, and he told her that since it was Saturday they had Practice at nine. He then told her that Bombay had called him and told him that he wanted to talk to Julie before practice. She nodded when he was finished and went to the bathroom to change. When she came back out, Charlie grabbed his keys and they left, headed for the rink. When they got there Julie jumped out of the car as soon as Charlie had stopped it.  
  
"Excited much, Jules?" He asked her with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, that and nervous." She said smiling shyly at him when he caught up to her.  
  
"You'll be all right Jules." He assured her then he remembered something, "Julie, we need to talk. Not right now, but tonight maybe. We need to talk about us, about what has been bothering you. Coach told me some stuff about Randall, but not much. I just wanted to say that. We'll talk tonight though, okay?" He told her.  
  
"Okay." She said looking scared.  
  
"No Julie, don't look scared. I didn't mean it like that." He said stopping her outside of the doors and turning her to face him. "Julie, I didn't mean it like that. We have been away from each other for three months. I just want to know what has been going on with you. I also wanted to talk about if we are going to wait for a little bit, or get back together. That is what I meant, Jules. Okay?" He explained to her and she nodded. He hugged her for a few minutes then pulled away.  
  
"We need to get you to coach." He said and led her inside the building. He led her into the locker room to the back where Bombay's office was. He knocked on the door and heard Bombay tell him to come in. He opened the door and pushed Julie through first. "Well Coach, here she is. Just like you asked. " Charlie said grinning.  
  
"Thanks Charlie. Why don't you go and get ready and start your warm-up laps?" Bombay asked him.  
  
"Okay." Charlie agreed and turned to Julie, giving her an encouraging smile, and squeezed her hand before he left.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Coach?" Julie asked.  
  
"Well Julie, before I left to go and get you, I called your dad to tell him what was going and that I was going to help you get a transfer here to Arizona." Bombay began telling her.  
  
"You mean my controlling bitch of a mother didn't answer the phone? That's is a change, usually she insists on answering all the phone calls, doors, and quizzing the people about what they want. She yells at anyone that answers the phone, or door before be fore she does. She must have been gone when you called, or maybe daddy got smart and kicked her out. " Julie went off. "When I started playing hockey she insisted that I play goalie because she saw that they were separated from the rest of the team. I was so mad but I couldn't do anything else. I did enjoy playing goalie, obviously. But I got so bored sometimes." She finished her rant. "Ok I'm done now, and I am glad you didn't have to talk to her. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, even Averman...Ok NOW I am done."  
  
"You sure?" Bombay asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Good." Bombay said. "Anyways when I told him that I was going to let you play goalie, he asked me if I knew that you played other positions. I of course didn't, and I told him so. He then told me that on your old team, before you came to the ducks, that you would play second string positions." He said.  
  
"Yea I did. I cherished those games. Those were the games that mom didn't come to so the coach would let me play on the second string. He taught me how to play one time when mom was out of town for like a month, so she didn't know it. I had had a lot of fun learning new positions and being able to play them." She said grinning at the memory. "But why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Well your dad also told me that you were pretty good and that you really enjoyed it. He said that he thought that you would really enjoy doing it again. So I decided that I would ask you. Do you want to be a second string like Goldie? When your not playing goalie?" He asked her already knowing the answer.  
  
"OMG? Are you serious?!?!?! Coach I would love to. But if I do, how it will it work?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, you will start of playing Goalie, cause Goldberg really needs a break. Then after he has a couple and games off we can start you out in the field. However, we got to get you back in shape. So starting today, until Wednesday we are going to work on your skating, your goalie skills, and some offense and defense. Well actually doing that all in one day would be to much, especially your first day back. So we will just work on your skating today, get you comfortable again. How does that sound?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes!!!" She squealed and started jumping up and down. He laughed and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.  
  
"Julie calm down, it's time for you to get dressed and on the ice." Bombay said, "But first I need to show you your locker and equipment. Actually, hold on..." He said and went out of his office, "CHARLIE!!! GET YOUR BIG BUTT IN HERE FOR A MINUTE!" He yelled.  
  
"AH oh, what did I do now?" He asked himself will he was walking towards the coaches office.  
  
"What did I do now Coach?" He asked still confused, and Julie started cracking up and almost fell over. However she stopped when she saw the glare that she was getting from Charlie.  
  
"Well besides just scaring Julie you haven't done anything Charlie." Bombay said, then continuing." But the reason I called you in here is Julie needs to know where her locker is, and I thought that you would like to do that for her."  
  
"Sure, coach, that would be great." Charlie said.  
  
"Thanks Charlie." Bombay said, then turned to Julie, "Go on Jules, he well show you to your locker. There are two sets of pads and skates for you in there. Since we are just going to get you use to skating again, wear the regular skates and pads." He told her.  
  
"OK." She agreed.  
  
"Actually, did I saw we? I meant you and Charlie. I think that would be good for you two." He told them and smiled at their huge smiles back at him.  
  
"Come on Jules. Lets get you back on the ice." He said and she squealed. They left and he showed her were her locker was. She put her pads and skates on, having to get Charlie to help her with her skates cause she couldn't get them tight enough. After she got her skates on they headed towards the rink.  
  
When they got to the entrance to the ice Julie froze. Charlie had already gotten out on the ice and hadn't noticed that she wasn't with him. She was freaking out, it had been so long since she had been on the ice. Ok it had been eight months, but usually she skated and worked out during the off season. But she hadn't this year cause she didn't see the use in it, and now that decision was coming back and biting her in the ass. I wonder if I turn around and walk out now, if Charlie will notice I am gone. She thought to herself and started to turn around, but stopped when she heard Charlie calling her name. Guess so. She turned back towards him and smiled sweetly at him, trying to not show the nervousness she was feeling.  
  
"Yes Charlie?" she asked him.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" He asked her, giving her a stern glare. "You are suppose to be on the ice, getting use to it again."  
  
"I got nervous when I remembered that I haven't been on the Ice, or skates, at all for about eight months. I just got nervous. I still am." She said looking at her feet to avoid seeing his eyes, and clinging to the wall at the same time so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Julie, it's ok. That is why Coach told me to help you. Cause he knows how much you trust me. I will stay right beside you, hold your hand if you want, until you fell better about it. OK?" he asked her sweetly while prying her hands off the wall and holding them tight. When he did that she looked at him and seeing that he meant it nodded.  
  
"Good now come on, lets get started." He said and lead her to the ice. He got on first and held her hand as she got on. The minute she touched the ice her feet slipped out from under her and she fell flat on her butt.  
  
"OWW!!!" She whimpered but soon started laughing. "I guess I am use to more padding there." Charlie had been trying to hold back his laughter but when she said that he couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing with her. When they had stopped laughing he helped her up and held on to her tell she got her balance back. When she did he let go of her shoulders and held her hand. He continued to coach her, reminding her to bend her knees and lean forward. When she had gotten this all down they did a few more laps, with him still holding her hand. But he didn't realize, or she thought that he didn't realize, that as they went he got faster and kept pulling her along with him.  
  
"CHARRRLIEEE!!!!!!! Slow down!! I haven't gone this fast in my life. SLOW DOWN!!!!" She screamed at him terrified. Finally he realized what was happening and slowed down. When they finally came to a stop he turned around and started laughing while he hugged her.  
  
"Why are you laughing, that scared the crap out of me?" She asked him.  
  
"Julie, did you not notice that as I went faster you did to and kept up with me? You could have let go of my hand and slowed down on your own, but you didn't. You stayed with me the whole time. That was great Julie. I have some people come in that haven't skated in a while and when they did that fell flat on their faces. But you did great." He said grinning evilly at her.  
  
"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE?" She screamed and he nodded. "I.. I..UGGG... It was kindof fun." She finally said realizing she really wasn't scared. "Can we do it again?" She asked grinning big.  
  
"That's the Julie I know!!!! Maybe in a little bit but first before we do we might want to work on stopping. So you won't kill yourself." He said grinning at her as she glared at him.  
  
"But I know how to stop. I wasn't worried about stopping. I was worried about getting back on the ice. I am fine now. I want to play. Can't we scrimmage or something?" She said begging no one in particular. Bombay was out there by now and had like what he had seen with her skating.  
  
"That actually sounds good, now that you are confertable with the ice again. I would kindof like to see you play center, or what ever you play." He told her.  
  
"Right wing." She told him, "Or left, just not center."  
  
"Ok sounds good, how about right then." He told her.  
  
"Ok, but remember it has been about nine years since I played." She said, "Unless you count street hockey."  
  
"Its ok Jules, just relax and have fun. You will do fine." He told her.  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
The team broke up in to two different groups and started there scrimmage. Julie and Charlie were on one team, along with Guy, and Averman. Julie got the puck and started skating with it. She concentrated on everything she remembered Coach Denise telling her to do, and before she knew it she was getting ready to shoot. When she did she shot it right between Goldberg's legs. However, before she could celebrate she slipped and fell flat on her face and slid right into the wall.  
  
"WHOA!!!! Spazeway returns, in female still. That was so a Spazeway play. Only you scored." Averman commented, being his ever annoying self. His comment made all the original D5 Ducks crack up laughing, including Charlie.  
  
Julie stood up turning beet red, and looking confused at Averman's comment. Charlie skated over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later if you want. That was a awesome shot by the way, how did you learn to do that?" He asked her.  
  
"My coach on my old team taught me that." She said halving trouble standing up but finally got her balance back.  
  
"OHH kool." He said.  
  
"Ok Julie, I know you want to play some more, but you can do that tonight, we have another practice tonight, that isn't as long." He told her, "And that isn't right before a meal." She laughed at that comment and realized she was starving.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I am starving." She commented.  
  
"Good, and Charlie, Julie, during the next few hours talk, I know you need to." Bombay said looking at Charlie and noticing that Julie got kindof nervous. "Now go, get changed and have some fun."  
  
They nodded and got off the ice and went to the locker room to shower and change. When they got done they took their bags and left the building telling the rest of the team that they would see them later. They got to Charlie's car and got in and drove off to get something to eat.  
  
OK that was that is the end of that chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review so that i know what you think. The next chapter will be up soon, and will be their talk. Oh and I will probably be revising this chapter soon, but go ahead and review. Thanks. 


	5. Talking and Memories, Part one

Chapter 5  
Talking and Memories  
Part 1  
  
Okay, here is the next chapter, and I am sorry about the a/n. Those of you that posted helped me a lot to realize that people really do like the story even if they don't review. I am really self-conscious about my writing and the reviews helps me out. But I understand that you can't always review. I can't always review either. Again I am sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
C-Chan96: I am glad you enjoyed Averman's comment. I was very proud of it even though I can't stand the guy. Most of the time I want to punch him.. hmm that is a idea. I wonder if I could find a way for Julie to do that, since she doesn't really like him all that much either. Heheheh, that is funny. *Grins Evilly * That may be in a future chapter. Yes, Charlie is a klutz most of the time and he did rub of on Julie, although she was probably already that way. Seeing she is mainly a goalie and they don't skate much. But anyways, yes he did rub off on her. And yes, I know how much you are in love with Charlie. You haven't let me forget. But I think I have been in love with him longer, since I have grown up with the movies. You haven't heard me quote MD correctly yet I can quote that movie pretty while. Anyways, while you are in love with him and have been for a while, I HAD HIM FIRST. HAHA!!!!! J/K.  
  
Banksiesbabe99: Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to make it sound like she was wimpy and had forgotten how to skate. I meant to make it like she was just rusty because she hadn't been on the ice in so long. I am sorry if that is how I made it, I just didn't word it right. She was just kind of rusty and out of shape. But I am glad that you enjoyed it, especially the Averman comment. I really don't like him that much he is just annoying to me. But I am glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing.  
  
To everyone else: Thank you for reviewing when you can. And I am glad that you like the story.  
  
Now that that is done I will get on with the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you can.  
  
-Chapter Five-  
  
Julie and Charlie left the rink together to go eat. On the way to the restaurant Charlie told Julie that he wanted to take her to a place that the team had found and really liked. He told her that they cooked the burgers home style. As he was telling her this, Julie was staring at him, drooling. When he was finished he looked over at her real quick and laughed.  
  
"I take it that that sounds good?" He asked, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah it does!!!" She claimed. He laughed again and went back to concentrating on turning into the parking lot.  
  
"Here we are." Charlie told her. She looked out the window and smirked at the sign.  
  
"Now that is original name. Homemade Burgers." Julie laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I did forget to mention the retarded name. But the food makes up for the name. I promise." He told her laughing.  
  
"I believe ya, Charlie." Julie said to him sweetly.  
  
Charlie smiled at her and got out of car. He then ran around to her side and opened the door; he pulled her out of the care and shut the door, then pinned her against it. The whole time he was doing this Julie was laughing hysterically. She was soon quieted down when Charlie started kissing her. Her arms snaked around his neck as she returned the kiss. She began playing with the curls on the back of his head. When they pulled apart due to lack of oxygen, Julie grinned at him sweetly. "I take it after that we don't have to talk about whether or not we are going to get back together now?"  
  
Charlie laughed, "No, we don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. You know why Charlie? Because I already know that I want to get back together. I've known that since the day you left. I've been waiting so long, Charlie...I don't want to wait anymore. I've missed you." She said, trying not to cry. He reached up and wiped the tears that were coming down her face.  
  
"Julie, don't cry baby. If you want we can make if official today that we are back together. I've missed you too. I've also been worried about you. I knew you were all by yourself, and I hated it. So Julie, if you want just say the word and we can say we are officially back together. What do you say?" He asked her soothingly, trying to get her to stop crying.  
  
She nodded, but still had tears coming down her face. He pulled her back to his chest and held her there. "Okay, that is all you had to do. Shhh, it's okay. Stop crying, angel..." He said sweetly, holding her tighter. He was gently playing with the tips of her long blonde hair with his fingers as he held her close.  
  
She soon calmed down and pulled her head away from his shoulder to give him one of her winning smiles.  
  
"That's my girl!!!" he praised. "Feel better?"  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Good." He said kissing her nose. "Ready for a hamburger?"  
  
"GOD YES!!!" she screamed, "I am SO hungry."  
  
"That's the Julie I know. If there is one thing that I have learned about you, it is don't get in your way when you are hungry. Because if people think you are quick and dangerous on the ice, then they have something coming to them when you are hungry." He said laughing at her look.  
  
"You know what Charlie? You can just bite me." She said pulling away from him and heading towards the restaurant. Charlie cocked his head and watched her walk for a couple minutes and grinned. She was wearing jeans that were tighter than what she usually wore and he couldn't help but commend her.  
  
"If you keep wearing jeans like that, then I just might take you up on it." He said walking up behind her. She squealed and turned around and hit him right in the chest.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!! I can't believe you just said that." She said then laughed. "Actually I can, you've been watching Dawson's Creek again haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I have. But there hasn't been anything else on worth watching. For a teen-chick soap opera, it isn't TOO bad...And Joey's HOT!" He said forgetting that his girlfriend was right in front of him. Well, he didn't until he got hit again. "But not nearly as hot as you Jules." He said sweetly, trying to make it up.  
  
"UH-HUH, nice try." She said walking off trying to act mad. He ran after her and stopped when he was in front of her.  
  
"Julie, I didn't mean that. She may be hot, but that is about it. You are hot, cute, sweet, beautiful, and are absolutely mean as hell on the ice." He told her trying to make it up. When he said this Julie started laughing.  
  
"Charlie I was just teasing. Screwing with your little brain. I love playing like I am mad at you. It is so much fun." She said laughing harder.  
  
"Why you little..." He said and started chasing her towards the restaurant. She squealed and ran as fast as she could but he was a lot faster than her and caught her right out of the restaurant, and started tickling her which caused her to squeal even more. He finally let go of her when he saw that she was laughing so hard she was crying and felt bad.  
  
"Ok lets go eat, I'm hungry." He said smiling at her. Julie was to busy trying to catch her breath to respond, so she just nodded. Charlie laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He lead her into the restaurant and to the booth he liked to sit in right next to a window. He helped Julie pick out what she wanted to eat because he already knew what he wanted. After they ordered Julie cuddled up next to Charlie for a few minutes before sitting up and looking at him with a serious look.  
  
"Charlie, where is the bathroom?" She asked him.  
  
"To the left of the entrance." He told her, she nodded and got up.  
  
"Be right back, Charlie." She said grinning at him.  
  
"Ok." He answered smiling back at her. He watched her walk off towards the bathroom noticing that she hadn't gained a pound since they first started going out. He laughed, she hadn't grown much since then either.  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Julie was walking out of her dorm and towards the school when she ran into something that felt like a brick wall.  
  
"OW!!" She screamed. "God Charlie that hurt!!!" She screamed at her boyfriend of almost two years.  
  
"Well if you weren't so short maybe I would be able to see you and things like that wouldn't happen." He snapped back, but immediately felt bad, when he saw the look on her face. "God Julie, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I have had a really bad day and I took it out on you when you yelled at me. I shouldn't have done that. Are you alright?" He asked her. She didn't say anything but just nodded. He pulled her into a big hug. "I am sorry."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry I yelled. It's just you scared me and that hurt when I ran into you." She said hugging him trying to keep warm.  
  
"It's ok Julie. I shouldn't have called you short. That was mean and I wouldn't have you any other way." He said and she grinned up at him.  
  
"Thanks Charlie." She said and he kissed her on the nose.  
  
"Your welcome, Shortcake." He said using one of his nicknames for her.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Charlie came back to the present when he heard screaming and yelling not to far from where he was sitting. He looked down at the table and smiled the food was here. But he noticed that Julie wasn't. It was then that he realized that, that was Julie screaming. He got out of the booth as quickly as he could and ran towards where the screaming was.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Julie screamed. Charlie got there right after to see Julie check the guy into the wall and then the guy recover and push her into the wall on the other side of the hall. She was about to rare back and give the guy a what for, hockey stile, when the security guard came and pulled the guy away from her. Some one had told them that the guy was bothering Julie and they had immediately headed towards the bathroom. As soon as the security guard got the guy away from Julie, Charlie ran to Julie and pulled her out of the hall. He took her back to the table and set her down.  
  
"You ok, Jules?" He asked her sweetly, looking and her pale face.  
  
"Yea." She said weakly.  
  
"You want to go back to the dorms and eat there?" He asked her and she nodded.  
  
"Ok." He said and called the waiter over to ask for some boxes. While they were waiting for the waiter to come back he watched Julie. She wasn't crying or anything but she was shacking. He wrapped her arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He smiled and remembered seeing her check that guy into the wall. No matter how scared she was she put on a brave front, and she loved to check people into the wall.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
The Eden Hall Ducks where wining 3-2 in the third period of the State Championship Game in their Sophomore year. Julie was trying to dig the puck out of the ice next to the wall, behind her net. Charlie came around to help her.  
  
"Julie, get back in the net I will get it." He told her, she nodded and went to the net. He got the puck and passed it to Averman who took it to the other end. Charlie looked at Julie real quick and gave her a loving smile before he skated off. Julie grinned real big back and then started watching the players. They started heading her way quickly, she backed closer to the goal and waited watching the puck. The guy that had the puck shot and she blocked it, but what she didn't realize was that the guy wasn't stopping and she was pushed hard into the goal, her back hitting the post. Not realizing that she was hurt, she got up and threw her stick down and slammed the guy down into the ice. Afterwards she doubled up in pain and couldn't move. The trainers had to practically drag Charlie away from her so that they could help her. It ended up that she had had several cracked ribs from the way the guy had hit her. But she hadn't realized till after she had knocked the guy down.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Here are you boxes, Charlie." The waiter said pulling Charlie back to his thoughts.  
  
"Oh thanks man." He said taking the boxes and putting their hamburgers in them. He then turned to Julie and leaned over a little and kissed her on the check. "Ready to go sweetie?"  
  
"Yea, I am." She said, "I'm sorry Charlie I like the place, I just want to go home." She said.  
  
"I know don't worry about it." He said sweetly and helped her out of the booth, and leaving the restaurant to go home.  
  
OK that is part one, i was just going to have this as one chapter, but it would have way to long. So I decided to put it in to parts. I hope you enjoyed this part and the next one will be up soon. Please review if you can and thanks for those who already have. Talk to you soon, Liz.  
  
Oh and those who posted my a/n thank you. It made me feel a lot better and kicked me out of the phase I was in. Don't worry, I am not going to stop writing. Thanks again, Liz. 


	6. Talking and Memories, Part Two

Chapter Seven  
Talking and Memories Part 2  
  
Hey guys, here is the second part of Talking and Memories. Sorry it took so long, I was having to figure out how to do it. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first part. Please review if you can, and thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far.  
  
Note To My Reviewers:  
  
DuckHockey00214496: LOL don't worry, I am not going to stop writing it. I don't really know what I was thinking when I posted that a/n. I guess I was have a 'lapse of sanity,' as one of my friends would say. I am having way to much fun writing this to stop, so you don't have to worry. I am glad that you are enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing and here is the next chapter.  
  
C-chan96: I knew you would love it(. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Specially when Charlie made the 'perverted comment.' That part was so much fun. I also had fun on the flash backs and torturing Julie. I like making her check guys into the wall. Oh you think she is abused now, (, but with all this abuse will come allot of love and sweetness, and more of Charlie to the rescue (. Well I am glad you liked it, and here is the next part(. No hablo frances. Hablo English Y espanol un poco. ( Figure out what I said and I Just might make my next review to you fic longer. (  
  
Banksiesbabe99: I am glad you liked it, especially the flashbacks. I was kindof nervous about those, and the Charlie acting like the perfect boyfriend. Well I probably did wrote it like that because of my lack of a boyfriend and I wrote him how I want my boyfriend to be. Although that probably wont happen. I am sure you are thinking "bitter much?" I don't know, I probably am. My last relationship ended up being crap, but I'm not going into that. I am really glad that you liked it so much, this chapter is the continuation of the last one and has at least one more flashback in it. Hope you like it, and thanks for reviewing. Oh and one more thing, I have a third julie/charlie fic, it's called When Angels Cry. Its kindof depressing but the reviewers seem to like it. So if you can, go read it. I think you will like it. (  
  
RaspSun: I am glad that you like this story so much. I think that Julie and Charlie are so cute together, a lot better than Charlie and Linda. (Yuck, I can't stand her.) LOL I didn't realize that that part was like that song. I don't think that it is wrong because I did it to when I re- read it after I read your review. It probably didn't help when I put that Dawson's Creek part in either. LOL That part was fun. Well here is the next part, hope you like it and I will talk to you later.  
  
Ok now for the chapter, hope you guys like it. Please review if you can.  
  
Charlie lead Julie out of the restaurant and to his car, were he opened the door for her and handed the food boxes with their hamburgers in them, to her. He then shut the door and walked around to his side and got in. Before he started the car or put his seat belt on he turned and looked at her. She was staring out her door window, but he could tell that she was still really pale, and he thought he heard her sniffing. He reached over and gently took her hand in his, which caused her to turn from the window and look at him. She gave him a weak smile, but he could tell something was defiantly wrong, cause she was crying. Julie didn't cry over anything unless something was really bothering her.  
  
"Julie, what's wrong sweetie?" He asked her gently.  
  
"Nothing." She said, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Yes there is, because you are crying and you don't cry over just anything." He said, "Now what's wrong?"  
  
"Why do guys not take no for an answer? I don't mean all guys, cause obviously you and the rest of the team aren't like that. But I mean like other guys like Randall and that guy back there. Don't they understand that when we say no that we mean no? Don't they know what no means? And that when they don't respect that that it hurts our feelings." Julie said and Charlie's jaw dropped because in all the eight years that he had known her, he had never heard her say more than one sentence at a time, when she didn't have to or didn't want to. She wasn't all that shy, she was just really quite. He finally shock himself out of his thoughts and squeezed her hand.  
  
"They don't take no for a answer because they are selfish bastards that are just thinking about what they want. They don't think or care about what the girls' wants, or about their feelings. And what I have heard about Randall, he is the classic example of that description. But Jules, I just want you to know that I won't ever do that to you. If I do something that you don't want me to, tell me and I will stop, Ok?" He asked her and she grinned at him softly and nodded.  
  
"Charlie, I know that you wouldn't do that because I trust you. But hearing you say that, that you wont do that to me, I trust you more." She told him and reached over and hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome sweetie. I'm glad to know that you trust me." He replied hugging her back. "Now what do you say about going home, eating our lunch, and talking some more?" He asked her.  
  
"That sounds great." She said yawning.  
  
He smiled back at her and then put his seat belt on and started the car. Their drive back to the dorms was a quite, but peaceful one. When they got there Charlie and Julie got out and went into the dorm and to Charlie's room.  
  
"Hey Jules, stay here for a minute, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to talk to the rest of the team real quick, ok?" He told her. She looked at him for a second and nodded, but never said anything. He smiled at her and bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "Be back in a few minutes, sweetie." He told her before he walked out. After he had left, Julie decided to go and lay down on his bed. She wanted to rest while he was gone.  
  
After he had left Julie in his room, Charlie went and found the rest of the team and told them to go to the activity room, which was in the middle of the building. After everyone was there he decided to tell them what was going on.  
  
"Hey guys, I guess you are wondering why I got you all in here." He said grinning as they all nodded, " Well Julie and I didn't get to talk much wall-a-go. The reason for that is, well to make a long story short, Julie got jumped on by a guy on her way back from the bathroom at the restaurant we went to, and afterwards she wanted to go home. So we got boxes and came back. Now to the real reason I got you all here. Since we didn't get to talk all that much, I was wondering if you guys could let us talk alone in my room for a while. PLEASE?!?!?!" He asked them, with a pleading look. They all agreed and nodded.  
  
"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. I promise that y'all can have her most of the day tomorrow." He said smiling, and they all laughed.  
  
"Hey Charlie? Did ya get to talk at all?" Averman asked.  
  
"Yes we did." Charlie said trying to think of some way to kill Averman.  
  
"Then did you decided it you two are going to get back together now or later?" He asked again and Charlie rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes Averman we did. In the time we got to talk we did decide. Yes we decided that we would get back together not. So that means we are back together. If you want more details, I'll tell you latter, but right now I would like to get back to her so that we can talk some more. Is that ok Averman?" He said ticked of at the fact that he had originally planed to tell everyone at practice with Julie. But because of Averman's big mouth and his obnoxious curiosity, that plan had been blown out the window.  
  
"Yea that is fine." Averman said, "Don't have to get mad at me Charlie."  
  
"Well I am because I had planned on telling everyone at practice with Julie. But because of your never ending questions, I already did that. So there isn't really any point in telling them at practice with Julie, now is there?" Charlie snapped.  
  
"No Charlie, I'm sorry man." Averman said, looking at his feet and feeling bad for ruining Charlie's plan. Charlie gave Averman a pat on the back.  
  
"I forgive you man, but I am not so sure that Julie will." Charlie said to him and laughed at Averman's expression. "What you scared of the 'cat lady'?" Charlie asked.  
  
"No." Averman lied and Charlie laughed as did the rest of the team.  
  
"Well that's good and all but I had better go before she thinks that I forgot about her." Charlie said and the rest of the team again laughed. He waved to them and turned around and went back to his room. When he got there and went inside he saw Julie curled up in a ball on his bed. He smiled and went over to the bed and covered her up. Seeing her curled up like this made him remember the day that the him and the rest of the team left for Arizona.  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Charlie walked into Julie's room the day that he and the rest of the team was leaving for college. He looked down at her curled up in a ball, fast asleep. He bent down and covered her up better, then sat down at the end of the bed to watch her sleep. After a while she started to wake up, and when she opened her eyes and saw that Charlie was there siting on her bed she smiled. He smiled back and reached down and pulled her into his lap for a hug. While she was in his lap she remembered that today was the day that Charlie and the rest of the team left and started crying. He just held her closer and tighter not able to say anything, and didn't think saying anything would help her, feel better. What she needed right now was for him to hold her and that is what he did. She soon calmed down for a while and he realized that it was time for them to start getting ready to leave. He gave her one more squeeze and then told her to get ready, he was going to get his stuff together. She didn't really want to get ready yet cause she knew when she did that it would be closer to when he had to leave. But she got up and got her favorite pair of jeans and her Ducks jersey out and put them on, along with her socks and shoes. She then put her hair up into her usual two braids and left her room. She went into the living room and saw Casey siting on the couch. She walked over and set down next to her.  
  
"Hey Julie." Casey said giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Hi Casey." Julie said, returning her smile but it wasn't one of her trademarks. "Where's Charlie?"  
  
"He is putting the last of his things in the car, he'll be back in a couple minutes." Casey told her then asked, "Julie are you ok?"  
  
"No, not really. I just realized a couple days ago that this really wasn't a dream and that they were really living. My team, all my friends, is leaving today, and I don't know if I can get through it. I know, I know, I am supposed to be the tough one right? 'The Cat Lady' that isn't scared of anything. But this is one time I don't know if I can pull that description off." She said looking at Casey with tears running down her face. Because I am scared, I am scared of not having them with me and that they will forget me cause we are so far apart. I'm scared that I wont get to transfer and that I'll never get to play with them again. Oh, and the worst fear, is that Charlie will find someone else that he likes more than me."  
  
"Julie, its going to be ok. We well get through this together. Ok? And your team isn't going to forget you, they love you to much. Especially Charlie, who wont find someone else. I promise." She said pulling Julie into her arms. "And you don't always have to be the brave one, ok? No one expects you to"  
  
"How do you know that he wont find anyone else?" Julie asked pathetically.  
  
"Because the last few days he has been worried sick about how you are going to be after they leave. He loves you Julie, he really does." Casey told her. Julie looked at her for a couple minutes and started crying again and Casey just held her closer. A few minutes later Charlie came back and saw them hugging, he walked over and stood infront of them for a couple minutes, before Julie looked at him and he saw her red, puffy eyes. He immediately bent down and wrapped her up in his arms and held her for a few minutes.  
  
"Charlie, sweetie, we really need to go." Casey told her son. He looked at her and nodded, then let go of Julie and went to his room to make sure he had everything. He then came back and nodded to his mom and walked over and helped Julie up. Then him, Casey and Julie left the apartment and headed to the airport. The car ride wasn't long and they were quite the whole time. When they got there Charlie got his bags out and they went and checked him in and headed to his gate. When they got there they saw the rest of the team waiting around the gate and looking for them. When they saw him they all went to him and Julie and did their usual hi fiving. But Julie wasn't into it this time, it was hitting her harder that they were really leaving. Connie saw this and pushed the other guys away and took her over to sit down for a little while. They talked about everything, except about them leaving. They laughed about their memories, and pranks that they had done together. After a while Charlie left his mom and walked over to Connie and Julie.  
  
"Hey Connie, I need to talk to Julie for a couple minutes." Charlie told Connie.  
  
"Ok, I'll go talk to Guy." She said and then walked over to Guy. Julie watched her go and then looked up at Charlie.  
  
"Hey Charlie." She said softly.  
  
"Hey Julie." Charlie said back to her. He pulled her up out of the chair she was sitting in and leads her a little ways away from the gate, and the prying eyes of the team.  
  
"Charlie what is it?" She asked him after they stopped walking. But instead of saying anything he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. When he pulls away he gives her a loving smile.  
  
"Julie, I don't want to do this, because I love you and I know you love me. But because of us being so far away from each other, I think that we should ...break up. It'll be less stressful and then when you transfer over to Arizona we can get back together." He told her watching her face crumple up in pain. He pulled her to him in a hug. "I don't want to do this Julie, but I think tell you get there it'll be better for us. I still love you, I want you to know that. Ok? And just because we broke up doesn't mean we have to date. But if you want to go out with someone, its fine with me, weather it is as friends or more. But you don't have to if you don't want to. I'll call you as much as possible ok?" She nodded calming down a little after he said that, knowing that it was just temporary. A few minutes later they heard the announcement that they were starting boarding. Charlie hugged her one more time and lead her towards the rest of the team. When they got there Charlie left Julie to go and talk to his mom, and let her say goodbye to the rest of the team. She went and hugged each of them one at a time, being able to hold back her tears most of the time. It was when she got to Guy that she started crying. She realized that Connie, Portman, Charlie and Fulton where left and started crying more. Along with Guy they were the ones that she was the closest to. Portman, Fulton and Guy were like her big brothers and Connie was like a sister, and well Charlie, that's a given. When Guy saw her start crying he hugged a little more.  
  
"It's going to be ok, Julie." He said.  
  
"I know. I know, its just hard." Julie said and hugged Guy one last time. Then she turned to Connie.  
  
"I'm going to miss you girl." Julie said, trying not to cry.  
  
"Same here Julie, Same here." Connie said pulling her friend into a hug. "But hey remember the song we mad up, for Charlie when we were so bored?" Connie asked her and Julie nodded. " When you start missing us sing it. Ok?" Julie nodded.  
  
"Ok." She said smiling again.  
  
"Good, why don't we sing it one more time hmm?" Connie asked, "For old times." The rest of the team cheered while Charlie groaned.  
  
"OK." Julie said and then started singing,  
  
"Charlie, Charlie, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, you are my favorite guy," She began  
  
"And were all asking her why," Connie sang with her,  
  
"If I were a couple years older I would marry you," Julie continued singing  
  
"And you know its true" Connie sang behind her  
  
"It just wouldn't be the mighty ducks with out you," Julie sang the last of her part  
  
"And you know its true." Connie finished. Julie cracked up laughing  
  
"I'm going to miss that." She said.  
  
"yea me to." Connie said hugging her again. Before Julie went on to the Bash Brothers. They ingulfed her in a huge hug. But they didn't say anything because there hug said it all. They hugged her one last time and pushed her towards Charlie. Charlie picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
" I love you Julie, and I am going to miss you like crazy. But remember what I said, I am going to call you as much as possible ok?" He said and she nodded tears streaming down her face. He whipped them and way and bent down and kissed her.  
  
"I have my own version of your song I want to sing. OK?" he said to her and she nodded.  
  
"Julie, Julie, Bum bum bum bum bum, you are my favorite girl, and they all know why.  
  
If you were a couple years older, I would marry you, And they know it's true. It just wont be the ducks with out you, Oh, you know its true." He finished and she grinned. Just then they announce the last boarding call and he turns to her and kisses her and hugs her one last time  
  
"I have to go now baby." He said whipping some more tears from her face.  
  
"I know." She said savoring his touch, he hugs her one more time.  
  
"Call you when I get there, Ok?" He asked and she nodded. He then turned around and started for the gate. She watches him and the rest of her family, as she had come to know them over the years go to the gate and hand their tickets to the girl, as Charlie handed the ticket and went out of site she started crying.  
  
*** End Flashback***  
  
Charlie came out of his thoughts with Julie waking up and moving around. He smiled at her when she opened her eyes and say him. He then pulled her into his lap and hugged her close to him. After they set in silence for awhile, with Julie in his lap and him leaning against the wall, they started talking. She told him about how she had been doing in school back in Minnesota and about how much she had missed him, the team, and playing hockey. He smiled and told her that she was back with them and that didn't have to happen any more. She grinned and nodded, and continued to tell him about Randall and how he kept begging her to go with him and about him not believing that she played hockey. She told him about checking him in to the wall twice and he cracked up. He then told her about everything at Arizona and how everything went, what classes he was in, which ones he like and which ones he hatted. She laughed at that and then noticed what time it was.  
  
"Charlie? It's time to go to practice." She said still snuggled up to him.  
  
"Yea it is. Come on lets go. I think our bags are in the car still." He said and helped her up. She nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist as he did the same thing to him. They walked out of the room and down to his car where they got inside and went to practice, both happier then they had been in a long time.  
  
Ok will that is it for now. Chelsea wasn't able to edit it when I finished it, so I am going to go ahead and post it and when she is able she is going to edit it. It is a lot longer than I thought it would be but hopefully you will still like it. Please review if and when you can. The next chap should be up soon. 


	7. The Day of The First game

Disclaimer: As I have said before, I don't own the Mighty Ducks. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Sorry, I feel better now... -Chapter 8- The next four days were really tough for Julie. She was working hard in practice getting used to her positions again. Then she would get something to eat and go work on her homework all alone throughout the entire night. She didn't want to get behind in her schoolwork and she didn't care if she didn't get any sleep as long as she stayed caught up. However, that Wednesday it all caught up to her. She had stayed up the whole night studying, forgetting about the game that day. Connie walked in at about six in the morning to see if she was up and ready for practice, only to see her still at her desk, in the same clothes she had been in the day before. She sighed and rolled her eyes before going up to her friend's desk and pulling the book away from her. "Julie Ann Gaffney, what are you doing? Did you forget about the fact that we have a game tonight and that you are starting?" Connie said to her friend, more worried about her than mad at her. "Oh God, the game, I completely forgot. I was so caught up in staying with the rest of the class that I forgot about the game. What am I going to do Connie? I'm so tired." She said looking pathetic. "Julie, we are taking the same classes; we can do homework together and help each other. That way we will both get it done quicker and maybe you will get some sleep. As for the game tonight, we need to talk to coach, I think we have several hours between when classes are over and when we have to leave, but I'm not sure. You feel like going to practice?" She asked her. "Yeah, we won't be practicing too hard since we have a game tonight. And since I'm goalie tonight, he will have me in the goal. I should be okay." She said, getting up and going to the bathroom to change. "Ugh, as long as Charlie doesn't see me that is." Connie laughed and grabbed her and Julie's bag. "Come on Julie." She said, and Julie walked out of the bathroom with her hair in a fresh braid. They walked out of the room and towards the ice rink. When they got there they immediately got their stuff on and started towards the ice. Julie hadn't put her helmet on yet, and when she got to the ice she panicked because Charlie had seen her. "Crap...Connie, he is coming over here. I can't very well put my helmet on now." She whined. "It'll be okay, Jules. We'll tell him you are going to get some sleep before the game." Connie said patting her friend on the back. Julie just nodded and looked at her boyfriend skating towards her. "Hey Julie." He said taking her into a hug. She laid her head on his chest before he could see her face. However he pulled a way and raised her head to look at him. "MY GOD!! Julie, you look like you haven't slept in ages! How much sleep did you get last night?" He asked her. "None." She said softly. "WHAT!! Julie we have a game tonight." He yelled. "Charlie, don't yell. Please." She said a headache starting to form. "I know we have a game tonight. After class I'm going to go and lay down until it is time to go to the game." She told him. "Okay, I guess." He said sounding unsure. "You feel okay, Julie? You don't look too good."  
  
She glared up at him, "Charlie, I have had about five hours of sleep in the past three days. I didn't get any sleep last night and I have a headache. What do you think?" She asked him, putting on her helmet and skating onto the ice. "I think that maybe you should go back to the dorms and sleep...and...rest." He said as she skated by. "NO!" She yelled, "I'm not missing classes. Besides if I do, than I won't be able to play tonight." She said. "Julie, you need some sleep. We can talk to coach and tell him how hard you have been working. Connie can take your homework to your teachers and get the next assignment. You can sleep until it is time to get ready and be more alert for the game. You need sleep, sweetie; you're making yourself sick." He said, worried about her. She looked at him for a minute, and though she really didn't want to admit it, she knew he was right. "Okay. But I'm still practicing." She said stubbornly. He sighed, knowing that if he said anything else that she would probably hit him over the head with her stick. "Alright. But you have to promise me that as soon as practice is over, you will go to the dorm and sleep." He told her and she glared at him. "Okay, okay...I will take that as a yes." He said and skated off to finish his laps. Julie followed Charlie and Connie onto the ice. The practice was pretty good for Julie; it wasn't too hard on her. She was able to perform like usual in the goal. When it was over she went to the locker room to change, and Charlie stayed back and told Bombay what was going on. He told him that she needed to get some rest. Bombay agreed that she needed to get some rest and said that her skipping classes to rest would be okay. Charlie grinned and thanked him, then went into the locker room to change, hoping that Julie was still there. When he got in there, he saw that she was sitting at her locker, showered and changed talking to Connie. He walked over there to her and bent down to talk to her. "Hey Julie, you think you can wait until I get dressed to go back to your dorm?" He asked her and she nodded. "Good. I'll hurry, okay?" "Okay." She said and hugged him. He hugged her back and got up to shower and get ready. When he left, she turned around and went back to talking to Connie. About ten minutes later Charlie came back in and put his stuff in his locker, deciding he would come and get his stuff ready later after classes. He then walked over to Julie who was leaning up against her locker with her eyes closed. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not so he gently touched her, and she didn't move. He smiled and sat down next to her, pulling her to him. "Julie, sweetheart. You need to wake up." He said gently in her ear. She rolled her head and snuggled into his chest but didn't wake up. He squeezed her to him a little. "Julie, you don't want me to carry you out of the locker room. That will ensure that you will be teased for the rest of your life." He said and she opened her eyes and glared up at him. "That was a mean trick, Conway." She said and pulled away from him. He laughed and pulled her back towards him nuzzling her neck. "Well, I had to do something to wake you up." He told her and then stood up pulling her up with him. "Come on, let's get you to back to your dorm." Julie didn't say anything; she just nodded and said goodbye to Connie, following Charlie out of the locker room. Charlie wrapped an arm around Julie and pulled her to him as they walked to the dorms. When they got there, he led her into the dorm and to her room. Once they arrived at her door, he stopped waking and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey, why don't you go get your homework and give it to me so I can give it to Connie. Okay?" he told her still hugging her. "Okay. Come on." She said not wanting to make him stay out there alone. She led the way in, went to her desk, and picked up her homework. She then turned back towards Charlie and handed it to him. "Here ya go Charlie. Thanks for taking it to Connie for me." She said. "No prob, Jules. I'll do it anytime, but that doesn't mean you should make a habit of this." He said hugging her back. "I won't." She said, snuggling into his arms. "Good." He said holding her a few minutes more. "Julie, baby, I should probably go...Or I'll be late." He said, somewhat unconvincingly. "NO! You're warm." She whined and he laughed. "Ah, don't do that Jules; you're going to make me feel bad. You'll be warm in your bed." He told her. "That was my plan; to make you feel bad so you would stay with me." She told him with her head still buried in his chest. "Well, I can't because I need to get this to Connie and go to class. But if you want I'll go and get you something for lunch and come by and have lunch with you. How about that?" He asked her. "Okay." She said, content with that. "Good girl. Now go to bed; I'll talk to you later, okay?" He said; she whimpered but nodded. He let go of her and kissed her forehead; he then gently pushed her towards her bed. She giggled and then walked the rest of the way to her bed and got in. When he was content that she was settled and comfortable, he left and went to find Connie so that he could give her Julie's homework. After all of this, he finally went to his classes. He really didn't want to go to the morning classes because they were extremely boring, being that they were English and Physical Fitness. But he figured that since he was already out that he had better go ahead and go to them. The entire time he was in the classes, he had to fight from going to sleep.  
  
'When is this class going to be over?' he thought to himself during Physical Fitness. Finally the class was over and he was able to get out and go get the sandwich that he had promised for Julie. After he got their sandwiches, he headed to the dorm and to her room. He went in walked to her bed where she was still sleeping peacefully. He sat down on her bed and watched her sleep for a little while before he reached over and gently shook her until she woke up. Julie opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Charlie sitting there. He grinned back at her and held up their sandwiches, which immediately got her to get up. He laughed and walked with her to the table where they sat down to eat and talk. When they were done eating, Charlie got their trash together and went to throw it away. When he came back to the table, he pulled Julie up gently and led her to the couch where he laid down and pulled her down next to him. She looked at him confused for a second because she thought he was going to go back to his classes. He told her, when he saw her look, that he wanted to hold her for a little while before he had to go back to classes. She nodded and cuddled up to him closer and was soon fast asleep. He held her for about thirty minutes before realizing it was about time for him to go back to classes. He gently picked her up and carried her back to her bed and laid her down. He covered her up and bent down, kissing her on her forehead gently. When he did that, she started to wake up, but he quickly told her to go back to sleep and that he would come and get her when it was time to get ready. She sleepily nodded and went back to sleep. He tucked her in a little better, got up, and left. Between the classes, the rest of the team had decided that they wanted to hang out together before the game and made plans to hang out in the lounge in the dorm. After Charlie's last class he walked towards the dorm to meet the rest of the team. When he got there he thought about Julie, missing out on this. He found Connie and walked towards her. "Hey Connie, I told Julie that I would come and get her when it was time to get ready. But I was thinking that since she just got back to us that maybe she would like to come and hang out with us somewhere that isn't on the ice. What do you think?" He asked her. "Well, we just have about an hour until we have to meet Coach, and some of us need to get our bags at the rink. So yeah, go ahead and get her up; we have a little bit until we have to leave. I think the team would like to see her before the game since you have been hogging her all week." Connie said grinning at Charlie.  
  
"I have not been hogging her the whole week!!! But thank you for your opinion. I'll be right back." Charlie said trying not to laugh.  
  
Connie rolled her eyes and went back to Guy, as Charlie went to Julie's room once again to get her up. He sat down next to her and for the second time that day, shook her gently until she woke up. She looked up at him grinning and sat up. He reached out and pulled her to him, so that he could hug her.  
  
"Hey sweetie!!! You feeling better?" He asked her and continued to hold her.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Is it time to go? I need to get my back and stuff from the rink." She said kind of panicking.  
  
"No, it isn't quite time to go; we are all hanging out in the lounge and I thought you might want to come out and hang out with us. They all really want to see you and are blaming me for not sharing you. We are all going to go get our stuff in a little bit so you don't have to worry about your stuff." He told her, "So you want to come?"  
  
Julie smiled, "Okay." She then got up to get something else to put on. Charlie watched her looking for something else to wear, other then her sweats.  
  
"Julie, you're fine in what you have on. We are all wearing sweats to the game so don't worry about it. Okay?" He told her, getting up and pulling what she had gotten out of her closet and put them back. She looked at him for a minute and smiled. "That's my girl. Now come on, they're going to think we're doing something we're not supposed to be doing."  
  
Julie giggled and hit him in the chest before turning around and walking out of the room towards the rest of the team. Charlie laughed at her reaction as he followed her out of the room. When they got to the rest of the team, they all cheered and went to hug her. She grinned and hugged them all back, and they went back to playing games and telling jokes, including Julie in all of it. After about thirty minutes, they decided that it was time to go get their stuff and meet Coach Bombay. So they got up and walked to the rink to get their stuff together for the away game. Julie kind of lagged behind because although she was excited about her first game back, she was also kind of nervous. Adam was the only one that really noticed how she was acting because he was walking along with her. He decided not to say anything to her yet, because he wasn't really sure that something was bothering her.  
  
'Maybe she is still kind of tired.' he thought to himself as they reached the building they were heading to and held the door for Julie as she went in. She smiled up at him as she walked in and he returned the smile.  
  
The team then went into the locker-room to put their stuff in their bags. As they were doing this, they were all joking and laughing around having a great time. Julie forgot her nervousness for a while started to get more excited.  
  
When they were all ready they walked out to the parking lot with their bags to meet the bus and Bombay. They put their bags in the compartments in the lower part of the bus, and then went and sit down. Soon enough, the were on their way to the game. The drive took about an hour so Julie decided she was going to use Charlie as a pillow and get some more sleep. He didn't seem to mind and wrapped his arms around her. The ride was pretty much quiet because they were all thinking about the game they were about to play.  
  
Before any of them knew it they were at the rink and it was time to get out and get their stuff. Charlie blew in Julie's ear, which scared the crap out of her and earned him a whack in the head. The rest of the team cracked up laughing and high-fived Julie when she walked by them. Charlie rolled his eyes but laughed along with the rest of the team.  
  
They got out of the bus, got their bags, and headed for the locker-room. About twenty minutes later they were all in their pads and skates, listening to Bombay tell them about the team that they were about to play and what they needed to do to win. Julie was listening to what he was saying nervously. 'Oh my gosh, he just said they're huge. Hmm, I'll just think about the Iceland players and think about it that way.' She thought to herself and feeling slightly better. Bombay was done telling them about the game plan, but before he released them to go warm up he turned to Julie and gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
"Come here Julie." He said to her and she got up and walked over to him. He wrapped an arm around her, "You're going to do great Jules, Okay? Your team is going to take care of you; just go out there and have fun like you always do." He said to her quietly, so that the rest of the team wouldn't hear him. She smiled at him shyly and nodded her head.  
  
Bombay then looked up from Julie and smiled again, "Okay guys, win or lose, this is Julie's first game. I want you to make sure she has fun, and doesn't get to nervous. The way I want you to do that is before and during the game, make sure you give her some encouragement in some way. She is the same "Cat Lady" as always, but still even the bravest of us get nervous. So make sure you encourage her and make sure she has fun. Alright?!!" He said and they all cheered. "Alright then, let's go get warmed up."  
  
They cheered again and started out to the ice and on their way made sure that they hugged Julie; she was loving the attention. Charlie, who was the next to last person to come up to her, gave her a big hug and bent down to her ear.  
  
"You're going to do great. And don't worry; we are going to take care of you. I know you can take care of yourself perfectly fine, and we well let you take care of yourself. However, this is your first game back and everyone is going to want to take up for you if some one bugs you. Okay?" He said and she nodded, "Promise me that if that happens you won't get made at us?"  
  
"I promise...this time." She said sounding like the Julie they were all used to.  
  
"That's my girl!" he said and let go of her, "See ya on the ice 'Kitty'" He said and laughed on his way out at the face she made at him.  
  
After Charlie had left, Adam came up to her and smiled at her shyly. He then reached out and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm glad you're back with us Julie. We all really missed you, especially Charlie and Connie. Charlie was depressed most of the time and Connie was just a bitch about everything." he said laughing at the memory. "But now you're back and they are back to their normal selves, and everything is good again."  
  
"Thanks Adam." She said hugging him back. He pulled away and looked at her seeing the same look in her eyes as earlier.  
  
"Are you nervous Julie?" He asked her. She looked down at the ground for a minute and then looked back at him and nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought." He said and at her confused expression smiled and continued, "I noticed when we were going to get our bags that you looked kind of nervous, but didn't say anything cause I thought that you were still a little tired."  
  
"Oh yeah, I was nervous then; but got over it when we got in the locker- room and started laughing. But now I'm nervous again, and I really don't want to be." She said, ashamed of the fact that she was nervous.  
  
"Julie, do you remember when I got hurt in our sophomore year of high school and had to miss the rest of the season for it?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, you were so bummed about it along with the rest of the team." She said, kind of confused.  
  
"Yeah, well you might not know it, but the first game of the next season, I was extremely nervous about playing again. I didn't tell the rest of you guy's because I didn't want you to know. It was mildly embarrassing. But that isn't the point of my story. When I walked out onto the ice, all the nervousness left me and my excitement won out. The first period I was still slightly nervous, but it soon left and I was back to having a blast like always. Now you may be wondering what my point of telling you this, am I right?" He asked.  
  
"A little bit, yeah." She said nodding her head.  
  
"Okay, well here it is. You might be really nervous right now, but I bet when get out there on the ice that all that nervousness will go away. Sure, you might still be a little nervous, but that is all right. You're going to have fun and be glad to be back on the ice with the rest of us. So don't let it get to you; get out there and have fun, and lets kick some ass." He said and she giggled.  
  
"Thanks Adam, you made me feel a lot better already. And I have to agree with the kicking some ass; that just sounds very fun right now." She said and he laughed.  
  
They then left the locker room and went to warm up. Just like Adam had said, as soon as she got on the ice most of the nervousness left her and she couldn't wait to start playing. But she knew that they had to warm up before so she had to wait. Soon warm up was over and they were all at the bench getting pumped up for the game. The whistle blew and they skated to their positions for the beginning of the game.  
  
The puck was dropped, the other team won it, and they were skating towards Julie fast. 'Oh my gosh, they are already coming!!' she thought to herself. 'I can do this, I haven't been out that long.' The player on the other team shot and she quickly caught it in her glove.  
  
"YEAH!! Go Julie!!" Charlie and Connie were cheering from the bench. The player stood there stunned, staring at Julie as she was getting a drink of water.  
  
"I can't believe this; they have to go and get a girl to replace their goalie. That is sad; it really is. He must have really sucked for them to go and do that." He smarted of to one of his teammates. Julie glared at the net and slammed her water back onto it. She took her helmet off and turned to them giving them a sweet smile. Bombay was watching the whole thing, as was Charlie and Connie.  
  
"Charlie, get out there before she gets her little butt kicked out. QUICK!!!" Bombay said as Adam came in.  
  
Charlie didn't have to be told twice; he jumped off of the bench and into the ice in about five seconds and skated over there just in time to hear her say her 'innocent' plea for help.  
  
"I'm sorry boys, but could you help me with my pads please?" She asked them sweetly not noticing Charlie coming towards her.  
  
The teammates looked at each other and grinned, "Sure."  
  
Charlie got there just in time to get between them and stop Julie from high sticking them with her stick. "I don't know what you assholes said to her; I have a clue, but I know one thing for sure is that you shouldn't have said it. She is a girl, that is for sure, but that doesn't mean that she isn't a damn fine hockey player. So I suggest you turn your butts around and leave before I decide to let her have her way." He said glaring at them. Their eyes got big and they turned around and skated off. Charlie then turned to Julie and gave her a stern look, "Now you, young lady; this is your first game back and you just nearly got your self kicked out. You better be glad I got here when I did. No more of that, you hear me?" He told her in a firm voice and she nodded, "Okay, let's get back to the game before they penalize us for delay of game. It's a good thing coach called a time out for that." He said and skated back to where the puck was about to be dropped.  
  
When she was sure that he was a good distance away from her and couldn't see her, she grinned mischievously. 'That was fun; I just wish I could have finished it.' She thought to herself, still grinning.  
  
The rest of the game went smoothly; she didn't let a puck get by her the entire time. They players on the other team didn't bother her any more so she didn't have to kick their butts, although she really wanted to. When the last buzzer of the game went off, Julie squealed and skated to the middle of the ice where the rest of her team was celebrating. When she got there, however, she slipped on the ice and fell flat on her face in front of Charlie.  
  
"Julie, are you okay?" He said, trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Yes!! I'm fine." She said laughing, "That was fun. Can I do that again?"  
  
Charlie laughed and helped her up, "What, falling or the game?"  
  
"Both!" She squealed, and he laughed.  
  
"Well the game part yes, but I'm not so sure about the falling." He said laughing and hugging her to him.  
  
She laughed and hugged him back. He finally let her go and she squealed again, "WE WON!!!"  
  
"Yep; all because of you. Now see what you would have missed if you had gotten yourself kicked out?" He said with a playful scowl.  
  
"Oh believe me Charlie; that would have been worth it. I haven't been able to do that in a while." She said her mischievous grin coming back.  
  
He laughed and pulled her to him again, in a loving hug. But was soon pulled away from her by Portman.  
  
"Hey man, share!!!" Portman said pulling Julie into a hug.  
  
"YEAH!!!" The rest of the team yelled. Charlie laughed and backed up so the rest of the team could have some time with Julie.  
  
After they celebrated a little more on the ice they went to the locker-room so that they could shower and change. When they were done they went back out to the bus and got on it so that they could go back home. The trip back was not so quiet as the trip going. They were all happy, laughing, talking, and having a good time.  
  
When they got back to the dorms they were all 'celebrated out' and decided that they should all go to bed because they had an early morning. Julie was the first to go to bed; she got a hug from Charlie, and told Connie she'd see her in a minute and went to their dorm room. She got ready for bed and laid down quickly going to sleep, not even knowing when Connie came in.  
  
Okay, this probably sucks, but you know what? It was a blast to write and I don't really care. But I would still like to get some reviews so please review if you can. Thanks!!! 


	8. Unwanted Visitor, part one

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks Disney does.  
  
A/N. Sorry it took me awhile to get this one out, but I was working on one of my other fics, When Angels Cry. I got an idea for it and wanted to get it updated before I forgot the idea. Anyways I got it updated and got back to this one. Thank you for all your reviews, I really do appreciate them.  
  
Chelsea- AHA! I finished beta-ing it. Sorry I didn't have time before. I hope you enjoy the chapter! *winks*  
  
Note to my Reviews:  
  
Jo: Thank you for your review. I am really happy that you enjoy my fic. As for the locker part I know here aren't lockers for class purposes in College. I was talking about the lockers in the locker rooms for the athletes. They do have lockers in locker rooms in college. I know this because I am a swimmer and swimming takes you to a lot of places like meets, practices and camps that are held at colleges. So now that that is cleared up thank you for reviewing and please review again.  
  
C-Chan: thank you I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Oh and thank you for editing and re-posting the chapter it helped me out a lot. LOL your starting to like Adam. That is great, extremely scary but great. You just don't seem to be the type of person to like him. But it's cool I like him too. I don't know that I like him more than Portman. But Charlie is defiantly first, and yes you have mentioned that you love Charlie.... Several times in fact. LOL Yea Julie's innocent plea was fun to write. I'm glad that you liked it. Well that is it I guess.  
  
Banks99: Thank You!!! I am glad you like this story so much. It has been very fun to write. As for Julie being "Completely kick-ass!" Well what can I say she is like one of my favorite ducks. Just ask Chelsea. LOL When I watch D2, the part where they are tied up, I quote it, you can ask Chelsea (AKA C-Chan) About it. I can do it just like Julie. Also the pat where she gets kicked out of the game I can do pretty good to. I'm telling you just ask Chelsea. Anyways that isn't the point. LOL. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
RaspberrieSundae: Yes it is sad how she works her self so hard isn't it. Anyways I'm glad you liked the story and don't worry about being jealous about fictional characters I am to. I hope that makes you feel better about that. LOL we can both be pathetic together. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review if you can. Talk to you later. Ok now that that is done I can get on with the story, I hope you enjoy it cause I know it has been fun to write about. I'm going to try to get Julie's attitude back into it.. Oh and I am going to skip the holidays and go back and have flashbacks to tell about what happened. Anyways please review if you can and Thanks.  
  
-Chapter 9-  
  
After her first game, Julie definitely felt back at home with the team, or as she called them her boys. That cracked them all up because when she said that, Connie would glare at her; but besides that it seemed to them all that she had never been gone. As soon as Julie was used to her schedule, it was time for them to go back to Minnesota for Christmas and New Years.  
  
Julie had decided that she really didn't want to go home to be bitched at by her mom, so she asked Charlie if he thought his mom would mind if she spent it with them. He told her that he was sure that his mom would love for her to spend Christmas with them. He then told her that he thought that he should call just to make sure. Julie smiled and nodded, understanding why, and went to pack while he called his mom. About thirty minutes later he came back to her room and smiled at her, nodding and telling her that she had said yes. Julie grinned and went over to hug him before returning to her packing. She finished while he went to start his own packing.  
  
A few days later they were in Minnesota reeking havoc with Casey and playing hockey on the pond. Now, about a month in a half later, they were back to classes and practices in Arizona.  
  
On Thursday of the week the got back, Bombay called her into his office after practice, and asked her if she thought that she was ready to play out with the rest of the team. She immediately said yes and he told her that she would be playing Left Wing the next day. She squealed and jumped up and down. He laughed and told her to calm down, which she immediately did.  
  
"Alright Jules, why don't you go tell your boys?" He said and she giggled.  
  
She then ran out of the office and jumped on the first Duck she saw, which happened to be Portman. He turned around and grinned at her when she got off of him.  
  
"Hey Jules, you finally see the light and decide to come to me?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"Eww, Porty; you know you're like my big brother." She said making a face, which caused him to laugh harder. "Besides, Charlie would blow a heart valve at the thought. You know his little insecurity-complex-that-no-one-is- supposed-to-notice-because-he's-such-a-confidant-guy that surfaces at any sign of competition. He morphs into protective defense mode." Julie said with a fond smile.  
  
"I know Jules, I was just playing with you." He told her while he hugged her.  
  
"You better have; again I say, you weren't the one that saw Charlie's face when you said that. I think that if you would have truly meant it, you would be one dead bash brother on a stick." She said laughing, and he laughed too.  
  
She then walked over to her locker and stood up on the bench. Charlie gave her a look, thinking in his mind that he didn't want her to fall. She rolled her eyes and hit him upside the head.  
  
"What was that for?" Charlie asked, rubbing his head with a pout.  
  
"For even THINKING about getting worried." she replied with a smile as she carried on with her business.  
  
"So Julie, why exactly did you come in here like a bat out of hell?" Portman asked her which made the rest of the team laugh.  
  
"Well, if you will give me a minute Dean, I'll tell you." She said smiling at the look on his face when she called him by his real name.  
  
She called him that when she wanted to get him to shut up or get a rise out of him. She also did it because she knew that she was the only one that could get by with calling him that...well, at least the only person who could call him that and still live to tell the story.  
  
Once the rest of the team stopped laughing, she turned back to them and smiled.  
  
"Well, Coach called me into his office, but you already knew that. But the reason he called me in was he wanted to know if I thought I was ready to play out with the rest of the team; and I of course said yes. Well, he then told me that since I said that, I could play tomorrow." She said happily and the rest of the team cheered.  
  
After they celebrated for a little bit, they all got dressed and went back to the dorms. Julie went into her room and did her homework, thus as usual loosing track of time. However, Connie, being the ever-caring best friend, came in to her room several hours after she had started and saw that Julie had her head lying on her book.  
  
"Julie?" She said, walking over there and gently shaking her friend until she started moving.  
  
"What?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Julie, it's almost one; why don't you go to bed?" Connie said.  
  
"But I'm not done with my homework." She argued.  
  
"Julie, that isn't due until Monday. We have a game tomorrow and you need to get some rest." Connie told her.  
  
"Good point." Julie agreed and got up to get changed and go to bed.  
  
Connie smiled leaving the room and going to her own in order to get ready and go to bed herself.  
  
*** Next Day in Locker Room***  
  
The next day Julie walked into the locker room in a very foul mood. She had just had a horrible day and wasn't in the mood to deal with any more. She walked to her locker and threw her bag down, scaring half of the team around her. Charlie walked over to her and gently put his hand on her back to let her know he was there. She still jumped about two feet in the air and whirled around about to hit him, but he caught her before she did.  
  
"Julie, are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
"No." She said and turned back around to start getting ready for the game.  
  
He sighed and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. She looked down at the floor and her reached up and pulled her face up to his.  
  
"What's wrong Julie?" He asked her rubbing her check with his thumb.  
  
"Nothing." She lied and tried to pull away but he was stronger.  
  
"Julie, you are a really bad liar. I know something's wrong. Just look at the way you came in just. Not a normal occurrence. Now tell me the truth; what's wrong?" He asked her again and she sighed.  
  
"I have just had a really bad day. One of my teachers, that for some reason doesn't seem to like me, yelled at me and then the day just went to hell afterwards." She said not really wanting to tell about her whole day.  
  
"Is that why you weren't at lunch?" He asked, and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was the class before lunch; I didn't feel like going to the cafeteria, so I just went to the dorm and ate there." She told him. "You're not mad are you?"  
  
"No, no I'm not mad; I was just worried about you." He said, smiling at her reassuringly and pulling her into a hug.  
  
She smiled and hugged him back, glad he wasn't mad at her for skipping lunch. He then pulled away and looked at her smiling.  
  
"Want to know what I do when I have had a bad day?" He asked her and she nodded. "I find someone to take it out on, during practice or during a game, and usually after a while I start feeling a lot better."  
  
"Okay, I'll remember that." She said smiling.  
  
"Good, now lets get ready before we get yelled at." He said and she nodded. He then let go of her and went to his locker to finish getting ready while she did the same thing. About ten minutes later, Julie and Charlie, along with the rest of the team, were ready and were going out to the ice to start warming up.  
  
Bombay smiled at them and told them to start doing their laps and then practice shooting the puck. It donned on Julie about that time that she was truly back to playing Left Wing, and she got kind of nervous. Charlie noticed and squeezed her hand reassuringly, and then skated of to start the laps; she followed.  
  
After they had done their laps and practice shots, they circled around Bombay for their pep talk.  
  
"Okay guys, you have been working really hard and look really good. I believe that you can win this game. Be careful, but not too careful. And watch out for Julie; this is her first game playing left wing in a long time." He said to them and they cheered.  
  
Julie glared, not liking having to be watched out for. Connie saw her look and smiled at her.  
  
"Think of it this way Jules; the Ducks stick together and watch out for one another. Coach is just reminding them that you are out with us now, and not in the net. Does that make it better?" Connie told her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Connie." She said, smiling at Connie.  
  
"Good. Now lets go kick some bulldog butt." Connie said, and Julie smiled.  
  
"Bring it on." Julie said like she always had in high school.  
  
The rest of the team cheered happy to hear her saying that again. She hadn't the last couple games, but they hadn't noticed because they were just happy to have her back. But now that she had said it, they all realized how much they had missed her saying that; or how much they had missed her.  
  
The first line then skated out onto the ice and to their positions, and Julie and Connie sat down. They were both on the second line. They sat and watched the game and cheered until it was time for them to go out. Before she knew it, it was time for her to go out. She stood up and started to the gate, but Bombay stopped her and gave her a quick reassuming smile. She smiled back at him and went to her spot on the ice. Connie and Adam were with her also; Connie on the right side and Adam in Center. The guy on the other team in front of her, that she had seen 'Wood' on the back of his jersey, looked at the line in front of him with Adam and Connie and Julie, laughing.  
  
"Ah, isn't that sweet? Two girls and a guy." He said still laughing. "Well I can tell this is going to be easy."  
  
Julie glared at him but didn't get the chance to say anything back to him because the puck was dropped. So instead she pushed him out of her way and got the puck that Adam passed her. Wood came up beside her and tried to steal the puck from her. She won the fight by passing it back to Adam and skating past Wood closer to the goal. Adam knew what she wanted him to do, so he passed it back to her and she guided it into the goal. She jumped up in the air and squealed, skating to Adam and Connie before hugging them. They then went back to their spots and faced off again; this time, though, she looked at Wood and smiled.  
  
"I thought you said this was going to be easy for you. I think you got it twisted though, because that was pretty easy in itself." She said and smiled big at him.  
  
She heard Adam laughing next to her and smiled more, but she wasn't expecting what happened next. When the puck was dropped, Wood took his stick and hooked across her waist and pulled. This knocked her down flat on her face. She cried out in pain because she fell on her arm; the ref blew the whistle. They took him to the penalty box where he sat laughing and think of what he could do next to her. No one, especially a girl, embarrassed him playing hockey, and that was exactly what she had done by scoring like that.  
  
Meanwhile, Julie was skating off holding her arm; Bombay was panicking because he didn't want to have to pull her out of the game so quickly. He sat her down, pulling her helmet and glove off.  
  
"I think it is okay, Coach; it just hurts because I landed on it." She said and rotated it a little, which made Bombay much happier to see that she was okay.  
  
"Okay, but if it keeps hurting tell me. I don't want you injuring yourself. Okay?" He asked her and she nodded.  
  
Charlie sat down next to her and kissed her on her check, hugging her to him for a second. "You okay, Jules?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a little sore. I promise." She told him and he nodded.  
  
"Good." He said smiling. "That was one hell of a score, Julie."  
  
She laughed, "Thanks Charlie."  
  
He smiled at her and gave her one more kiss before he went onto the ice. Adam scooted over and smiled at her.  
  
"You know Julie, making plays like you made to get that score is going to give me a bad name." He said patting her on the back. "But to come to think of it...it isn't as bad as the fact that it's you, not your boyfriend, that is ruining my reputation."  
  
She laughed and nodded, " I can manage that, I think."  
  
"Good." He said, "So now I can tell you that that was an awesome play."  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
By this time it was time for them to get back on the ice again. Wood was out of the box and in his position when she got in place. She just looked at him and glared, but neither one said anything. He had decided that he would behave for now, and in the third period he would knock her out of the game.  
  
By this time, it was time for them to get back on the ice again. Wood was out of the box and in his position when she got in place. She just looked at him and glared but neither one said anything. He had decided that he would behave for now, and in the third period he would knock her out of the game.  
  
The first period soon ended with the Ducks leading 2-0. They walked into the locker room tired but excited. Bombay told them he was really proud of them and for them to keep up the work. He then let them talk and rest for the rest of the intermission.  
  
The second period was much the same as the second except Wood left Julie alone; excluding the occasional glare. But he didn't scare Julie; it seemed to make her play harder. Bombay and Charlie saw what this guy was doing and were getting worried. When the second period ended, and they went back to the locker room, Bombay told them the same thing he had the first time. But instead of letting them talk he turned to Julie and gave her a worried look.  
  
"Julie, I want you to be careful in this period. Okay?" He told her.  
  
"Okay, but I am careful." She said confused.  
  
"I know you are, but I want you to be a little more careful. Wood is up to something. He left you alone in the second period to make you think he is going to leave you alone. But I have this feeling that he has something planned for the next period." He told her, and she looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Don't worry; you'll be fine. Adam is out there with you. Play like you have been, but keep a eye on Wood." He told her.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"That's a girl." He said to her, "Now lets go finish this game up." He told the team and got a cheer in return.  
  
They got out there and the period started not long after. Nothing much happened during the last period except when there was about five minutes left in the game and Julie's line was out. She had kept Bombay's words in her mind the whole period; she had been watching Wood carefully. He hadn't tried anything yet but she knew that didn't mean anything.  
  
Just before the puck was dropped Adam made eye contact with Julie and winked telling her silently that he was watching out for her. She grinned at him and nodded to let him know that she understood.  
  
The ref dropped the puck soon after and Adam won the face off; Julie skated ahead of him along with Connie. Wood stayed with her and tried to block her so that she couldn't get the puck, but she faked him and got away. Adam saw that she was free and passed her the puck, she got it and shot it. What happened next seemed to have gone in slow motion for the whole team.  
  
Wood growled and started skating towards the unsuspecting Julie. Adam quickly realized what he was doing and started skating towards Julie also. However he realized that he wasn't going to get there in time.  
  
"Julie! Watch out!!!" He yelled at her.  
  
She turned around just in time to see him barreling towards her and hit her square in the chest. She cried out in pain and fell to the ice. Adam quickly threw his stick down and skated towards Wood. However when he saw that Julie wasn't moving he stopped and skated to her and bent down. Connie was yelling at Wood, calling him names and being held back by the refs.  
  
Adam gently reached down and took her helmet off.  
  
"Julie, Julie! Wake up." He said softly and looked up at the bench to see a very pissed and worried Charlie. "You need to wake up so that Charlie wont wig out anymore than he already is." He finished.  
  
She moved her head a little and whimpered in pain, "Adam?"  
  
"Yes Jules." He said, "Do you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, my whole body, but I think I am okay." She said and sat up with Adam's help. She winced, "Where did that bastard go?"  
  
"He got kicked out of the game. Which isn't much of a punishment since there is just about five minutes left." He told her and she nodded.  
  
"Okay, come on. Let's get you to the bench." He said and helped her up and to the bench.  
  
When they got there, Bombay and Charlie met them at the door. They all knew that she was in a lot of pain, and they quickly led her to the bench to sit down. She looked at Charlie with pleading eyes.  
  
"You're not mad, are you?" She asked him.  
  
"No Julie, I'm just worried. Besides, there is nothing to be mad at; you have been careful like we told you, and Adam was to. You didn't have time to move." He told her, and she nodded.  
  
"Julie, I think you need to go to the locker room and get checked out. Okay?" Bombay told her.  
  
She frowned and started to argue but knew she wouldn't win, so she nodded. Bombay smiled and looked at Charlie  
  
"Why don't you go with her and make sure she makes it okay. The game is almost over anyways. Besides, she is more important." Bombay told him.  
  
"Okay Coach." Charlie said. He helped Julie up and wrapped a supporting arm around her, walking with her to the locker room. They didn't say anything; they just walked in peace. When they go into the locker room, Julie stopped dead in her tracks. Charlie looked down at her and saw that she had gone very pale.  
  
"Julie, what's wrong?" He asked, but she didn't hear him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Julie asked.  
  
Charlie not knowing that there was someone in the locker room was very confused. He was about to ask her what she was talking about, but he realized that she was looking straight ahead at someone. He looked towards the direction she was looking and saw someone that he didn't recognize.  
  
OHHHH, Cliffhanger, I love those. I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up; I have been very busy lately. I hope you had a great Christmas and Happy New Years. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It is kind of the set up to the next chapter so it will be better. Please read and review and tell me what you think and how your holiday went. Can't wait to here from you and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	9. Unwanted Visitor, part two

Chapter Ten  
  
The Unwanted Visitor, Part 2  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews; they really meant a lot to me. I am sorry that I am just now updating, but I have been very busy with school. But now I'm out and will have more time to write. So with that said, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and please review after you read. Your reviews mean a lot to me. ENJOY!!!!  
  
Responses to my reviewers  
  
Beauty78900102: thanks for reviewing, here is the next part.  
  
C-Chan96: Yea you reviewed again and got me 40 reviews. Thank you so much. And we did have a lot of fun that night. We need to do it again and go swimming or something. Anyways glad you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reviewing, and for editing the chapters. It means a lot to me. Talk to you soon, hope your having lots of fun with Alli, Enjoy!  
  
Brnnttebabe12: here is the next chapter, sorry it took me so long to get it up but i have been really been busy with school. But now school is out so i should be able to update more often. Thanks for reviewing, talk to you soon, Enjoy!  
  
Rebecca (missboormpaol.com): I'm sorry I left it like that but the chapter was really getting long. So i didn't have much of a choice. But here is the next chapter and I promise I will try to get the chapters up faster. Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy, talk to you soon and Enjoy!  
  
Jo: Ok i'm glad that i cleared that up for you. Sorry if i confused you in anyways. Sorry about the cliff hanger but i had to do it because of the fact that the chapter was getting to long. Here is the next chapter, talk to you soon, thanks for reviewing Enjoy!  
  
C-chan96 2: YOU REVIEWED TWICE!!!! How cool is that. Thank you so much!!! Thanks for reviewing again and editing. Sarcastically I would have never guessed that you loved oh wait excuse me love Charlie. Grins anyways thanks for reviewing twice, we need to get together soon. The only problem is on the fifth I'm in Odessa and on the tenth or eleventh were going to Galveston. But we can figure something out. Maybe we could like spend a day together or something. I don't know. Anyways talk to you soon, thanks once again for reviewing twice, Enjoy!  
  
Banksiesbabe99: thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes, but my beta wasn't home when i got in. But she was able to check this one so hopefully that isn't a problem. Thanks for reviewing, talk to you soon, Enjoy!  
  
Okay, now that I have responded to y'all's reviews, I'll start the chapter. ENJOY!!!!  
  
"Well, hello to you too, Julie," the woman said snottily.  
  
"I repeat, what are you doing at my school?" Julie asked annoyed; probably because she was in pain and wanted to get checked out, and this woman was ruining her plans. Besides, she didn't even know why she came.  
  
"Well, your father told me about you transferring here without my permission and that you were playing again. I just wanted to come and watch you play," the woman said, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. It made Julie feel sick.  
  
"Mother, I transferred here three months ago. I've been playing for two of those months. So why are you really here, and hurry because I'm supposed to be getting checked out," Julie spit out.  
  
"Okay, Julie, you caught me. I came here for two reasons. The first one is to ask why you didn't come back for Christmas," she said.  
  
"That's easy...I wanted to have a good Christmas for once, and I didn't want to have to deal with you trying to run my life. I wanted to be able to see and talk to my friends without you interrogating them first, so I went back to my REAL home. Here in Minnesota, there's a house that I feel loved and safe in," Julie said, looking straight at her mother.  
  
"You are loved in our house, Julie. I only do those things to make sure you will be safe," her mother said, trying to sound secure. Her voice dripped with an authoritative tone as she stared her daughter down.  
  
Julie felt herself begin to slip into old habits before shaking it off. She wouldn't give in.  
  
Julie wasn't buying her act. "That's a load of crap, mom; you do it all the time. You do it to John when he doesn't want to talk to you, and instead wants to talk to dad or me. There's REASONS for that, mom. He's your son, and if he doesn't want to talk to you, you have to interrogate him and find out why he wants to talk to dad or me. You're not his only family member, mom! I'm his little sister. He likes to talk to me every once in a while, not to mention dad. He's not the only one either, mom. You do it to my friends, you do it to dad's friends, and when John lived with us you did it to his friends. Frankly, mom, we all think it's very annoying. THAT is why I didn't come home at Christmas. I know that I'll be happy and anything but miserable while here," she said, her voice raising a little bit.  
  
"I am just being a good mother to you, Julie. As for when John calls, I think that a child should always want to talk to their mother first before anyone else! I'm his MOTHER! And you are being extremely unappreciative!" she said in a snobby voice.  
  
"Unappreciative?! I won't even acknowledge that any further, because it's a load of bull. You are NOT a good mother. A good mother would let her child talk on the phone to friends they have known all their life, or see them. A good mother would let her child pick what position they want to play and support them. A good mother would let her child pick what college or colleges they want to go to, and if they want to maybe transfer later, support them and not be bitchy about it! A good mother would take care of her child when they were sick or hurt or scared. But you, mother, are not a good mother. You NEVER let me talk to my friends on the phone or see them with out you scaring the hell out of them first! Dad would say hi and then come get me. You picked the position for me to play without asking me first. Granted, I grew to like the position, but I still didn't enjoy it as much as left wing. Dad let me play left wing when you were out of town. Denise would coach me on both positions. That is the only way I learned to like goalie, because I knew I would be able to play other positions also. I did pick my colleges but not without you bitching to me about it. And then when you found out that I wasn't going to stay at Minnesota, you bitched at me some more. You have NEVER supported me. And finally, you never cared about when I was sick, or hurt, or scared. Dad always took care of me." When Julie was done, she hadn't realized that she was holding her ribs.  
  
"Fine Julie, be that way. But I want you to know that I will not be coming to any more games as long as you are playing regular positions. You shouldn't be playing them in the first place, and if you continue to feel the way you do about my paranting skills, don't bother to come home. Your father and I don't want you there anyways," her mother said to her. She then made a snobbish sound turned around with her nose in the air and walked out.  
  
"Suits me fine," Julie said softly.  
  
She then turned to her locker and started taking her equipment off. When she was trying to get her shoulder pads off, she had trouble because it hurt to lift her arms. Charlie saw this and before he took off his pads he went over to her.  
  
"Here Jules, let me help you, sweetie," he said softly.  
  
He then reached over and undid the velcro on the sides of her pads. She didn't usually undo them because it took a few minutes to get them back fitting the right way when she put them on. But since she was hurt she didn't care. He then gently pulled the pad up a little and undid the other side and lifted it up.  
  
"There you go, angel. Do you need help with your skates, or can you get them off?" he asked her softly.  
  
"I think I can get them," she said softly.  
  
"Okay, but if you start hurting again tell me, and I'll come back over and help you. Alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Alright," she said.  
  
"Okay, then. I'll be back in a minute," he said.  
  
"Okay," she said, nodding slightly.  
  
He then went over to his locker and sat down. He still couldn't believe that Julie's mom had treated her like that. If that had been anyone who wasn't related to Julie, he would have knocked the crap out of him or her. Because no one treated Julie like that infront of him and got by with it. That had irked him to no end seeing Julie's own MOTHER treat her like that. Julie had told him that her mother was a controlling bitch, and he believed her, but after what he had just seen, he believed it even more. He got out of his thoughts and looked back at Julie who was now out of her skates and leg pads and was sitting down with her head in one hand and her other hand wrapped around her ribs. He got up and walked over to her and kneeled down infront of her, taking in her appearance some more. He then reached up and lifted her head up so that he could see her face. What he saw broke his heart. Not only did she have tears running down her face, but the look on her face was a mixture of pain and hurt. When she saw him looking at him she started crying harder.  
  
"She's doing it again, Charlie," she cried.  
  
"Doing what?" he asked her, rubbing her face with his thumbs.  
  
"She's trying to control my life again. When I was younger I didn't understand why she did this. I just thought she was being protective. But as I got older I realized that she is just a controlling bitch and wants everyone to give her all the attention. Now that I understand what she's doing, I can fight for my own life. I know that, and it's a good thing that I'm not letting her control me anymore, but I don't feel that way. I mean, sure, I beat her, but at the same time she won because she isn't going to let me see daddy anymore. The one true parent that I have and she is taking him away from me," she cried.  
  
He reached up with his other arm and gently took her into his arms, pulling her to his chest. He just held her for a few minutes, and then pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"Julie, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you anytime you need me. She just said those things to make you feel bad. To try and find a weak spot to exploit. So don't pay attention to it. But you know what I think you need to do?" he asked.  
  
"Get checked out?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, "Well, yeah, that too. But there is something else," he said, sporting a quirky half smile.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"I think you need to blow some steam about how you mother treats you and how she has always treated you. Since I'm such a loving individual, this is what we're going to do. We're going to take you to the trainer, get you checked out and taken care of, and then go back to the dorms; depending on how you feel, we can talk about it. If you don't feel like it, that's fine. You can wait," he told her. "Okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Okay"  
  
He smiled and gave her a kiss. "That's my girl. Now come on; lets get you checked out," he said to her.  
  
She nodded once again. "Alright."  
  
He smiled and helped her up, starting to lead her towards the trainers room. However, when they were almost there, the rest of the team and Coach Bombay came in. When Coach Bombay saw that they were just now walking towards the trainers room, he got annoyed and walked over to Charlie.  
  
"Charlie, you were supposed to take her in as soon as you got in here. It's been ten minutes. You better have a good excuse," he said in a rough tone.  
  
"Coach, don't blame him; it's not his fault," Julie started.  
  
"I believe I asked Charlie, Julie," Bombay said, his voice just as rough as he had been to Charlie.  
  
"But Coach, he would have taken me. When we got in here my mom had some how gotten in here and was waiting for me. When she saw me, she immediately started yelling at me for no apparent reason other then she is trying to control my life again. She left about five minutes ago, maybe more; I don't know. And we took our equipment off and talked, and then headed to the trainer room," Julie said, her eyes pleading with Bombay to not be mad.  
  
Bombay looked at her and then at Charlie, he saw honesty in both of ther faces and sighed.  
  
"Okay, that's fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you without hearing the reason. I'll find out how she got in, why it wasn't run by me, and make sure that it doesn't happen again," he said in a softer voice and smiling to assure them that he wasn't mad anymore. "Now go on, Julie."  
  
"Thanks Coach." She said softly.  
  
"You're welcome," he said. "Now go on and get checked out; Charlie go with her."  
  
"Yes sir," he said and then turned around, leading Julie into the room.  
  
When they walked into the room, Jack the trainer looked up and smiled. "Hey there Charlie, Julie."  
  
"Hi Jack," Charlie said.  
  
"So whatcha do this time, Charlie?" Jack said.  
  
Charlie laughed. "It's not me this time. Surprisingly enough it isn't Banks either."  
  
Jack gasped. "Not you or the Incredibly Accident Prone Adam Banks? Who might it be, then?" Jack asked with humor, his eyes dancing.  
  
Charlie let out a light laugh before sobering up. "It's Julie; she got knocked down pretty hard by one of the players of the other team."  
  
"Ah oh, that doesn't sound good. Come here Julie, lets check you out," he said gently.  
  
She nodded and walked towards the table that Jack wanted her to get on. She looked at it and back at Jack, earning a nod from him. She then attempted to get on it but was unsuccessful. Charlie smiled and looked at Jack, asking him with his eyes if it was okay if he helped he; Jack nodded.  
  
Charlie walked over to her and stood next to her. "Here Jules, let me help you," he said softly to her, and when she nodded, he bent down and lifted her up onto the table, being careful of her ribs and arm.  
  
"There you go," he said, "You okay? Did that hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, "It hurts a little, but it has been for a while. You didn't make it hurt."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Okay."  
  
He stepped back and let Jack take over. "So Julie, were do you hurt?" he asked her.  
  
She laughed, "I think the better question would be were do I NOT hurt?" she said  
  
Jack laughed, "Okay, how about this...where do you hurt the most?" he asked her.  
  
"My ribs and my arm," she said, avoiding looking at Charlie.  
  
"Julie Ann Gaffney, you said that your arm wasn't hurting anymore," Charlie said.  
  
"It didn't hurt but for a couple of minutes after it happened the first time. But when he hit me the last time, it started hurting again," she said, upset. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh Julie, I'm sorry. I didn't know it had started again after the last time. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm the one that should be apologizing," he said, sitting down next to her and pulling her hair out of her face. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
Charlie smiled. "Good."  
  
About thirty minutes later Jack was done checking her out. She had a couple cracked ribs and a severely bruised arm, but other than that she was fine. Jack told her that she would need to miss a couple games but that was probably all. He then told her that she could go and to come see him in a couple daysso he could see how her arm was doing. She and Charlie thanked him, and they left the room after Charlie helped her down from the table. When they got back into the locker room, they found the whole team showered and dressed, waiting for them.  
  
"Hey guys," Julie said, smiling at them.  
  
"How you doing, Julie?" Portman asked  
  
"I'm okay," she said softly, looking down at her feet because she didn't want to tell them she was going to be out for a couple weeks.  
  
"Julie," Charlie said.  
  
"What?" she said looking at him.  
  
"Are you going to tell them?" he asked her.  
  
"Tell us what?" Portman said.  
  
"Well, I hadn't planed on it tell you said that," she said sarcasticly. "Thanks a lot, genius."  
  
"Anytime," Charlie said, shrugging and winking.  
  
She rolled her eyes and gave him a sideways glance.  
  
"What were you not going to tell us?" Portman said, drawing there attention back to him.  
  
"I have several cracked ribs and a bruised arm. Jack told me not to play for a couple weeks," she said, not looking at them.  
  
No one said anything because they didn't know what to say.  
  
Suddenly Julie's head popped up and she looked at Bombay with wide eyes. "Coach?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Julie?" he answered.  
  
"When I come back are you going to let me play left wing again?" she asked him, " I don't want to be stuck with just playing goalie."  
  
"Yes, Julie, you can still play left wing when you get better; but the first game you play will probably be as the goalie. I promise, though, that you will not be stuck as goalie again," he told her sincerely.  
  
She smiled, "Okay, good,"  
  
Bombay smiled. "Good," he said to her and then turned to Charlie. "Why don't you get her back to the dorm and let her get to bed? She's had a hard night."  
  
"Day," Charlie corrected him.  
  
"What?" Bombay asked him confused.  
  
"She's had a pretty hard day; one of her teachers yelled at her for no reason before lunch, and from then on her day just got worse," Charlie explained to him.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, all the more reason to get her home and to bed," Bombay said.  
  
"Yeah okay," Charlie said and then turned to Julie. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go."  
  
"Okay," Julie agreed, and Charlie smiled and wrapped his arm around her protectively.  
  
"Wait Charlie!" Bombay said quickly, and Charlie turned around.  
  
"What is it, Coach?" he asked.  
  
"You do have your car here, right? She doesn't need to be walking all the way up to the dorms with her ribs," Bombay said.  
  
"Yeah, I have it," Charlie said pulling his keys out of his bag to show him.  
  
"Ok good." Bombay said and smiled. "Now then, get out of here and make sure she gets to bed."  
  
"Okay, I will. Talk to you later Coach," Charlie said.  
  
"Bye Charlie, Julie," Bombay said smiling.  
  
"Bye Coach," Julie said as Charlie started guiding her out of the locker room.  
  
Bombay smiled and then turned to the rest of the team to see them all still there. "What you all still doing here? Beat it, go back to the dorms and get some rest, or study, or hangout or something. Just get out of here," he said to them.  
  
"Yes sir," they all said and started out the door.  
  
"Wait!" He said once again. "One more thing." They all turned to him and waited for him to say what he was going to say.  
  
When he saw that he had all of their attention, he went for it. " If you stay up and hang out together, make sure you don't make much noise and bother Julie. I know you are all on the same floor, so make sure you careful; she needs some peace and quiet. She has had a bad day, and tomorrow make sure you include her let her have some fun," he said.  
  
"Okay, Coach...but why do we need to do that? She got yelled at by a teacher and some other things, and then got ruffed around in the game," Averman said.  
  
Bombay sighed. "You don't pay attention, do you Averman? Her mother made an appearance today and started yelling at her for no reason. She made her day even worse; THAT is why I think she needs to have fun tomarrow after a day from hell. Don't you?"  
  
"No, my mom and I fight all the time, and I don't complain about it," Averman said.  
  
"Shut up, Averman. Her and her mom have never gotten along really well. The woman has tried to run Julie's life wince the beginning, and without confronting Julie first, may I add," Portman said roughly to Averman.  
  
"Okay, whatever. I don't see why she needs any extra attention," Averman said.  
  
"Fine, Averman, you don't have to," Bombay said angrilly.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
"Don't expect me to feel bad for you when you get hurt the next time," Bombay said, "Unless it is really bad."  
  
Averman just shrugged and looked on, and Bombay sighed.  
  
"Okay guys, get out of here and think about what we talked about," Bombay said, and they all nodded, turning back around and starting to leave, saying their good-byes to their coach as they went.  
  
When they got out, they started walking or going to their cars to go to the dorms. When they got there, they all went to their own rooms except for Connie because she didn't want to disturb Julie and Charlie if they were talking. She went to Guy's room and hung out with him and a couple of the other guys for a little while.  
  
Meanwhile in Connie and Julie's room, Julie did not want to listen to Charlie about going to bed. They had been arguing about it for the past thirty minutes.  
  
"Julie, you need to go to bed and get some rest. You've had a hard day, sweetie; you're tired. If you don't get any sleep, you're going to make yourself sick. You don't want that to happen, do you?" he asked her.  
  
"No, but I don't want to go to bed so soon." She whined. Charlie sighed and looked down at his feet for a minute in order to get his temper in check. "Okay, how about this...how about you go get your pj's on; then maybe we can watch TV or something," he said.  
  
"Okay," she sighed and walked to her closet to get some of her pj's out; then they went to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom changing, Charlie sat down put his head in his hands.  
  
"I can't believe I just almost lost my temper with Julie. I almost never do that, especially when she has had a hard day," he muttered to himself.  
  
Charlie sighed and looked up just as she came out of the bathroom. He got up and went over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her. "Julie, I'm sorry," he said sweetly.  
  
"It's okay," she said softly. "Can we watch a movie?"  
  
"Julie, it's to late for a movie; lets just watch some TV," he said.  
  
She sighed. "Okay."  
  
He smiled and her. "That's a girl; we'll watch a movie tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she said. He smiled and bent down, kissing her.  
  
When he pulled away, he guided her over to the bed. "You get the bed, and I'll sit down next to you on the floor. Okay?" he said.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
They settled down, found a show to watch, and began watching it. When the show was over, Charlie looked over at Julie and smiled; she was out like a light. He slowly stood up and covered her with a blanket. He then turned the TV off and went to the phone, calling his and Guy's dorm room.  
  
"Hey Guy, it's me," Charlie said when Guy answered. "Yeah, she's asleep....yeah okay... I'll be there when she gets here... okay, thanks... Bye."  
  
When he finished, he put the phone down and walked back over to her bed, sitting down next to her on the bed and watching her for a little bit like he used to. A couple minutes later Connie walked in. Charlie turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Connie," he greeted her.  
  
"Hey Charlie. I see you convinced her to go to sleep," she said. Charlie rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, I didn't convince her to do anything...especially go to sleep. She is to damn stubborn for me to convince her to do something she doesn't want to do...well, easily anyways. I finally told her to go put her pj's on, and we would watch some TV. She was happy with that and agreed. After the show that we were watching was over, I looked over at her, and she was out like a light. I learned a long time ago that I have to find something that she would want to do and tell her that we're going to do it. There is less arguing that way," he explained.  
  
Connie laughed at Charlie's obvious frustration of his girlfriend's hardheadedness. "Charlie, answer me something, will you?" she asked.  
  
"Okay," he said confused.  
  
"How long have you and Julie been going out?" she asked.  
  
"Um, does this include the few months that we were broken up?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, because you had only broken up because of the distance," Connie said  
  
"Okay...Four years and three months," he said.  
  
"Okay, and you are surprised it took you so long to get her to go to sleep?" she said holding a straight face.  
  
"No, just frustrated. It never really surprised me," he said.  
  
Connie rolled her eyes. "Okay," she said and went to the bathroom. Charlie in return rolled his eyes once again and went back to Julie's bed, bending down and kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you, Julie. I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered to her softly. "Good night, kitty."  
  
He then slowly got up and started for the door when he heard, "Charlie?"  
  
He quickly turned around and bent back down next to her. "Shh, angel, it's okay; go back to sleep. I'm going back to my room. Connie is here with you," he said softly.  
  
She just nodded and quickly went back to sleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead one more time. "That's my girl. I'll see you tomorrow," he said again and once again started for the door.  
  
"Bye Charlie, see you tomorrow," Connie said as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Bye Connie," he said to her with his hand over his shoulder and proceeded to continue out the door.  
  
Okay, well that is it for now, and I think that is enough for one chapter. The next chapter well be up pretty soon because I'm working on it as we speak, or read or whatever. Anyways, please review; your reviews really inspire me to continue with my stories. Talk to you soon. Oh, and happy Memorial Day tomorrow! 


End file.
